Half Bloods at Hogwarts
by Percyisaquaman
Summary: Percy and the gang are going to Hogwarts! In this slightly (ok, very) over used story, watch(well, read) as Harry and his friends get suspicious, as Malfoy gets knocked out more than Jason does, and see how well The weasleys twins and the stoll brothers 'get along' with umbridge. Rated T cause, I don't know how the end will turn out. Some BoO spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic, so don't yell at me about how bad it is. I do like comments on telling me how to make the story better, but please make sure ten people haven't already told me.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Rick R and JK rowling. **

percy pov

I awoke to a scream. My demigod instincts kicked in and I started thinking of every possible thing that could happening before I realized it was just Annabeth having another Tartarus nightmare. I quickly rolled over and comforted her. The only thing that was keeping me and annabeth sane from these nightmares was each other. We had to sleep together (no, not like that you sick headed pigs) every night or our minds would have already been taken over from our torture in the pit. Ever since we came back from saving the world again, tartarus was practically the only thing our brains could think about.

"Shhh, shhhh, annabeth it's ok" I comforted "was it Kelly again?"

"she kissed you and then stabbed your neck" annabeth said in a shaky voice. Our nightmares were pretty much always one of us watching the other die. "you died just staring into her eyes"

"it's ok, wise girl, I'm alive and you're my only love"

I comforted her until I felt her breathing slow down. My head fell back on my pillow and I fell asleep in seconds.

Now it was my turn for a nightmare.

_I was laying on the ground with the hard rock of tartarus underneath me. I looked up. Nyx was holding Annabeth by her neck._

_"Ahh, my little hero, so nice of you to join us" _

_I stared into Nxy's eyes_

_"let go of her" I said in a low growl, my voice slightly scratchy from my dry throat._

_"hmm" she said "Your little demigod wishes are so imprecise" With that, she dropped annabeth into the depths of the chasm behind her._

_"No! Annabeth!"_

_Her scream was inhuman as she fell into the pit_

I woke up screaming for my wise girl

Annabeth rolled over, constantly reminding me that she was there.

A group of armed romans burst through my cabin doors asking where the monster was. Oops. Guess we forgot to tell the romans about our nightmares when they came for a visit.

"It's fine. Percy and I, umm, we kinda get nightmares from when we were in tartarus." Annabeth explained. I heard a couple romans chuckle.

"Hey, you didn't literally go to hell and back! Think of the scariest thing you've ever been through. Now multiply that fear by 10,000. Think you won't get nightmares?" I said. All the romans shook their heads and a couple said 'heck, I'd get nightmares for the rest of my life'. I glared at them "I thought so"

The romans shuffled out

A couple hours later, Leo came sprinting into the posiden cabin.

"Chiron wants to see you" he gasped out, clearly tired from his run

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know, he just said 'get the rest of the seven plus Nico, Thalia, and Travis and Connor'"

Annabeth and I trudged towards the big house. Soon, everyone else came, and Chiron started the meeting

"All right, first off, Leo, your nose is on fire" He quickly patted it out "Hazel, you might want to get rid of that giant rock next to you" she did "and Travis, give Connor back his, never mind, he just stole it back." Travis looked at Connor and Connor stuck out his tongue.

"Ok. Now please don't freak out at me, but I'm afraid to tell you that you're needed on another quest" He leaned back a bit as if he was scared of the reaction, and he should have been. One of Jason's lightning bolts had singed a spot on the table quite need him. Chiron also had one or two of Thalia's arrows sticking out of his tail. But the worst for him was probably the wave of complaints coming from everyone, mainly me.

"But-"

"Chiron!"

"We just came back!"

"Me and Annabeth-"

"-can't we ever get a break"

"I almost-"

"I died last time!" That one came from Leo

Complaints kept rolling in before Chiron finally took charge again

"Children, it's not even that dangerous of a quest, and it's very important! Now even Hephaestus thinks this is more important that retrieving his hammer, which is the quest you were going to go on, but agreed to send someone else."

A couple people moaned realising they were going on a quest either way.

"So what do we have to do?" asked annabeth

"Well have you ever heard of that story where Hecate blessed some mortals with magic?"

"Witches and stuff? but those are just myths" said Leo

"Yes witches and wizards. Well those are actually real." a couple people gasped.

"They have their own little world in London, England. There's a boy there in his fifth year at school that you need to protect. A dark wizard is trying to kill him and it is your job to protect him, because if the dark wizard succeeds, Hecate's entire world will collapse."

Frank let out a low whistle.

"So," continued Chiron "You will be attending school with him. He is in fifth year, as I told you. He is 15 and attending a school of magic. You will all be disguised as 15 and you will be in fifth year. You will be staying with a family called the Weaslys until school starts. Any questions?"

Of course we had questions

"What's the name of the school? What's the name of the guy we have to fight?"

"It's calle-" He cut himself of "actually, I'll let the weasleys tell you"

After about a million questions, Chiron said

"anymore questions? No? Ok, go pack, you're leaving tomorrow"

"Umm, Chiron, how are we getting there?"He looked at me, Nico and Hazel and sighed.

"By plane"

I almost fainted

* * *

**Yay, first chapter done :)**

**Please review or PM me with any suggestions or corrections for the story. Or you could just review to make me feel good. Either one works. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed! You ****made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:) I'll be answering some questions at the bottom**

**and please excuse any strange words because I was typing this on my iPod and my autocorrect is being weird**

**Disclaimer: If you really think I wrote either one of those stories, you just made my day**

* * *

Percy pov. (btw almost the entire story will be Percy pov, so if I don't say anything at the top, it's Percy)

I stumbled into my cabin. Annabeth had to pretty much carry me back after Chiron said we were going by plane. No matter how many comforting words she said, the only thing that came into my brain was:

"Crap, we're flying"

On our trip to cabin 3, I saw some Ares kids laughing at me. Probably because I was putting on the biggest show. Thalia and Hazel were still a bit (that's a bit of an understatement) nervous, but not nearly as much as me, because Thalia knew if the plane failed, her dad would save her, and Hazel was just always calm. I'm not sure if Nico was scared, because he never shows very much emotion. But Zeus clearly stated to me when I was 12, that if I ever went into his domain again, he would blast me out of the sky. Not fun.

Once I was in my cabin, I immediately felt calmer. Well, not much calmer, but calmer. I started packing the demigod essentials. An extra pair of clothes, some ambrosia and nectar, about $100 mortal money, some wizard money, and a couple extra weapons in case riptide, for some reason, stopped returning to my pocket. That's about all that was in my bag. Then, of course, riptide in my pocket, and my camp half blood necklace, of which the newest bead was of the Argo 2 slamming into Gaea with Greek and roman troops together watching it. Soon, Annabeth came over and we had a good sleep together

* * *

Haha, just kidding.

Of course the nightmares came back.

Tonight was the worst.

_I was chained to a rock, with Annabeth chained across from me. Gaea came striding up between us. She noticed we were awake. _

_"Good morning. Today is going to be a fun day for you." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at us. I struggled against my chains. Gaea turned to a large crowd of monsters behind her._

_"My children, have fun" she said to the crowd, before disappearing from view. The monster crowd grinned at each other and came charging towards us, with weapons out.  
_

I woke up with Annabeth screaming at me, trying to get me to wake up.

"Percy, you had another nightmare" she said.

"I know" I replied. I noticed that the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Not wanting to go back to sleep, I checked the time. It was 4:27 am. I rolled out of bed, and Annabeth followed. I kinda forgot we were on the top bunk.

"Oof!" I gasped as I hit the floor. I looked up.

"No, no, no, no, no! Ack!" I said as Annabeth fell on to me.

"You're a nice cushion" she commented

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically. Chiron told us to be at the base of Thalia's (old) pine tree at 5:00, so we grabbed our bags and left. We bumped into Leo and Calypso on the way there, saying goodbye to each other.

"Ah, everyone's here" said Chiron said as we were piling our bags onto a pile of bags. Most of the bags were just backpacks, but Jason's bag was a giant duffel bag.

"Looks like beauty king needed to bring a couple of mattresses" I commented. A couple people snickered.

"I'm sharing a bag with Piper. You should have seen the stuff the Aphrodite kids were piling into that bag. That's only about a quarter of it" I shared a smile with Annabeth. Leo didn't even bring a bag. He just stuffed everything into his tool belt. I noticed the stoll brothers were snickering at me. I checked my pockets. Riptide was gone. I smiled at them. After all these years, they still forgot my sword magically returned to my pocket. I felt it return. I took it out of my pocket and uncapped it. I turned to them twirling the sword around my fingers.

"Looking for something?" I said. They gaped . Then checked their pockets. Then they started fighting. I soon realized that Leo had constructed a camera and was video taping them. We all laughed. It took the stolls 6 minutes and 34 seconds to realize they were being video taped and 9 minutes and 52 seconds so remember my sword magically returned to my pocket. Argus started loading the bags into the trunk, and soon after, we all piled in. Our strawberry van was in use, so we had to get a normal one with five seats. So Annabeth sat on my lap, Piper sat on Jason's lap, Hazel was squashed between us, Frank was lying on the floor, Thalia was in the front seat with Nico, The stolls sat on Frank, and we some how convinced Leo to sit in the trunk with the bags. It was a 40 minute drive with 10 ADHD (not including Frank) demigods. It wasn't fun.

We finally got got to the airport and realized none of us had to check in our bags because they were all considered carry-ons. Then we realized customs would be a problem. You, see, they didn't allow weapons through, and we all had multiple weapons. A guy with teeth only slightly duller than Apollo's smiled at us. He walked over to us, took a good look at us and whispered

"demigods?"

We nodded. He glanced over at another group of custom workers and then whispered to us

" Ryan Malsa, son of Apollo, here, I'll let you through". He walked back to the Panel by what Thalia called 'the damn beepy thing' and pressed a couple buttons. The light at the top blinked twice and went out. Ryan glanced nervously at the other workers, who gladly, didn't notice anything. We all stepped through.

"Thanks" we said to Ryan, as we walked into the waiting area. We still had about 30 mins until boarding. With 10 ADHD demigods, you probably know we didn't just sit and chat. In half and hour we played an interesting game of truth or dare, a couple rounds of would you rather, and a fun game of 'set Leo on fire and see how long it takes mortals to notice'. Finally, boarding came. Thank the gods I got a middle seat. I don't think I could have surived at the window. Then the plane started moving. Even though we were still on the ground, my hands were clenched so tightly around the armrests, I think they might have some permanent Percy dents. I'm not even going to tell you what the flight was like. Even though Zeus never struck us down, he sure gave us a bumpy ride. When we finally landed, I was kissing the ground for a good 5 minutes. When I finally stood up, we got our bags and went to the collection area, where we saw a red head holding up a sign with 11 names. Only one of us could actually read the sign and he assured us it had our names, so we walked up to the man. He smiled And said

"hi, I'm aurther weasley, and you'll be staying with my family and I until school starts. So lets go"

* * *

**hey guys! Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed:) I'll answer some questions now**

**ok so I'm not going to put the name of the person who reviewed, because I'm doing this on my iPod and I don't want to go back and forth**

**-it's a bit based of Heros go to hogwarts, but I tried to make it as different as possible**

**-yeah, I'll probably put in some calypso/Leo **

**-umm, I'll be doing the pairings from the books**

**and yeah. If you have any questions or comments, be sure to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks to all my reviewers! I just want to make a little note. I got a pm saying I'm spelling a bunch of words wrong, like colour, favourite, and a few others. Yeah, that's cause I'm Canadian, and us Canadians put the letter u into a bunch of words, like colour, flavour, favour, labour. So I'm not spelling them wrong, your using an American dictionary.**

Harry pov

"What!" I heard Hermione exclaim. She got excited over almost everything educational. We just got the news that some American exchange students would be coming to hogwarts. She took it as an excuse to learn everything about American wizards, which would probably end up with her trying to stick her nose in everything about the exchange students.

"Well, I'm off to the airport to pick them up" Ron's dad said "Maybe while I'm there, I'll figure out how those muggle contraptions stay up". Ron's mum rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Mr. Weasley returned, he had a giant group of fidgety teens around my age behind him. The tall, tan one with messy black hair was obviously the leader. You could tell by the was he stood, and by the fact that he stood at the front with another girl. The more I looked at him, the more I realized he looked a lot like me. The girl beside him looked like his girlfriend. She had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Those two were clearly the strongest and the leaders, but they both had a strange shattered look in their eyes. It looked especially strange on the boy, as it didn't match his lopsided grin at all. The group following the two had about 10 or 11 people. Another couple, the boy looked very strong and muscular and had blonde hair, and the girl, who was very beautiful and had choppy hair. A small Latino, elf looking boy with the biggest grin I've ever seen, trotted along behind them. A moody emo boy walked near the elf boy. He had earbuds in and the music was blasting so loudly, I could hear it faintly from a couple meters away. One more couple was beside elf boy, the girl dark skin and beautiful hazel-gold eyes. The boy with her looked the most physically muscular, but had such a baby face. Finally, a goth girl with spikey hair was yelling at two identical twins behind her to give her back something.

"Hello" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered in my ear. I nodded. These were some seriously strong wizards.

"All right, dears. There's some food inside, so GUESTS help yourself" I saw Ron smile with his mouth open and Mrs. Weasley gave him a sharp look, while saying guests extra loud.

"We will be heading to another place, Grimmuald place, tomorrow. We thought we would stay here first, so you could get used to the wizarding world." **(A/N btw, they're at the burrow right now)**

All the exchange students rushed into the kitchen after she finished talking. All the wizards followed. The tall one that looked like me asked Mrs. Weasley

"Umm...excuse me Mrs..."

"Weasley, but please, call me Molly"

"Ok. Excuse me Molly, but do you have any blue food dye?" The boy, nor the others showed any indication that this was an unusual question.

"Yes, why?"

"Umm... I prefer my food blue" I raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Weasley chuckled a bit.

"Well, we don't need food dye for that!" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, and his food blue. The boy smiled.

"Thanks" he said, and tucked in. I swear, he was eating faster than Ron.

* * *

After the food, the Americans introduced themselves. The boy that looked like me started.

"Hi. I'm Perseus Jackson, but please just call me Percy. Not Pursie, Percy" he said, adding emphasis on the two identical words, as if they were pronounced differently. "Umm.. what else? Oooh, I'm dating Annabeth" I swear, I saw a flicker of a disappointed look on Hermione's and Ginny just strait out frowned "My favourite colour is blue, I like blue food, and sea disasters are better than air disasters." Percy smiled. Everyone else groaned, except the blonde boy, who shot right up. The goth girl rolled her eyes, and said something along the lines of "then why is my dad the king". Yep, I must be going crazy.

"Then why were you wetting your pants when we flew here?" blondie said

"I was not!" said Pursie, sorry Percy

"Yeah, right Jackson"

"You wanna go, Grace?"

Grace pulled out a coin and Percy brought out a pen. I was so confused. Did they disguise their wands? a coin seemed very unpractical to use as a wand. The Annabeth girl yelled something in another language.

"Παιδιά, να σταματήσει να είναι τόσο προφανές! Σπαθιά μακριά, ράβδους έξω!" **(Guys, stop being so obvious! Swords away, wands** **out!)**

The two boys mumbled something and pulled out two long wands **(A/N Hecate gave them wands before they came, but they've yet to get books and robes)**

"Abra-Cadabra, shootwateratjason!"Percy yelled. Water shot forward at grace, or Jason, but it didn't seem to come from any wand. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't a spell. But Jason seemed soaked. Annabeth face palmed.

"Well, abra-cadabra shootlightningatpercy" A giant lightning bolt zapped Percy. Again, not from a wand or any spell. Hermione seemed very suspicious.

"abra-cadabra umm.. sendjasonoutthedoor" Percy yelled. water came out from all the taps, and a giant water spout charged towards Jason, pushing him right out the door.

"Ok, next" Annabeth interrupted "I'll go. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm very smart, Percy's my boyfriend, I like owls, don't get a spider within 5 meters of me, and don't mess with me" she said, sending a glare to everyone. A sopping Jason stepped in.

"You're dead, Jackson!"

"Please, the best you could do would be to send me to Tar- Umm.. hell, and I've already been there" I saw a shiver go up Annabeth's back.

"Jac-"

"Jason" Annabeth interrupted again "why don't you go next?"

"Sure. I'm Jason Grace, I'm a brother of Thalia" he said, pointing to goth girl "I never go swimming in salt or fresh water, but pools are fine, horses hate me, aaaaand, yeah. Now, Per-"

"Frank" Annabeth said in a cheerful voice, but through clenched teeth

"Ohh, Umm... I'm Frank Zhang, I'm dating Hazel" he said smiling at the dark skinned girl "and I like all animals, especially bulldogs and iguanas, and I hate fire"

"Piper?"

"Oh, Hi, I'm Piper, I'm dating Jason, and no matter what all my siblings say, I hate makeup" said the choppy haired girl

"Leo, you go"

"Hi, I'm Leo, and, by the way, ladies, the leoster is already taken" said the elf boy. Ginny rolled her eyes. "And, Mrs. Weasley, could I by any chance, fix your sink? It's been bugging me for ages"

"Leo!" all the Americans groaned.

"What?" he replied

"Never mind. Hazel"

"I'm Hazel. I'm Frank's girlfriend, Nico's half brother, and just a heads up, if you see any precious metal pop up beside me, don't touch it, you'll probably get curses and die." Ron froze. His hand was on the way to pick up some coins from beside Hazel.

"Thanks Hazel. Thalia?"

"I'm Thalia. I like deer and jackalope, I hate heights, don't mess with me" said the goth girl. She seemed a bit rude.

"Travis and Connor"

"We're Travis" said the one on the right

"and Connor" the left one said

"We're twins"

" and you might

"want to"

" watch your"

"stuff around"

"us" They finished. I could tell Fred and George would like these two, but right now, they were at Grimmuald place.

"Ok, Nico"

"Wha?" the emo boy said as he popped out an earbud. "Oh, hi, I'm Nico di Angelo" he put his earphone back in.

"Ok" said Mrs. Weasley "well, I'm sure you're all very tired, so off to bed. We're leaving tomorrow"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I had to get intros done. By the way, no students, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, are going to know they're demigods until later.**

**R&amp;R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov

I started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, thinking about that evening. I don't think the wizards fell for mine and Jason's 'magic'. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as some 'order' they were talking about, already knew, but miss bushy hair seemed more than a bit suspicious. Tomorrow we were going to another safe house and then some place that sold a bunch of wizarding stuff. From my understanding it was placed diagonally on the map. Or maybe diagonally was the name.

"Seaweed brain, hurry up in there!" Annabeth called.

"Sorry, I'm coming out" I yelled back.

After we both showered and brushed our teeth, we climbed into bed. Tonight's nightmare weren't nearly as bad as they usually are.

_I was sitting in a white room with some pale, nose-less guy across from me. He was looking me up and down._

_"curious, curious" he said "just like that blonde girl we killed. What's her name? Annie? Annabell?"_

_"NO" I yelled_

_"Yes. And now it's your turn." All I saw was a flash of green light. The scene changed. It was Annabeth. She was looking me square in the eyes. _

_"I knew I could trust you. Get out of my sight, Perseus." she said and walked away._

I woke up, frozen in place. Was that a fore sight? Was Annabeth really going to break up with me? Was she really going to be killed? I kept thinking about this for a few minutes before Annabeth started screaming for me. I instantly comforted her. I kept comforting her for a while before I slipped back to sleep. This time, no dreams came.

Thalia pov.

Once most of us were awake, we went down for breakfast. To my surprise, Neither Annabeth nor Percy were there. Well, not that surprised that Kelp head wasn't there, but Annabeth was usually up first. I heard Leo going

"Pst! Pssssssssssttttttttttttttt" to me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my food. He did it again, this time, he glanced over at the wizards, pointed to his food, and held a small flame in his hand. I suddenly understood what he was trying to say. I nudged Hazel, who was next to me, and pointed to Leo, then under the table. She understood and nudged Frank, who poked Travis, who slapped Conner, who gave Travis a dirty look, then tapped Piper, who pecked Jason, who ever so gently tapped Nico. We all understood what we had to do, but none of us could think of a way to get under the table without looking too suspicious. Piper 'accidentally' dropped her fork under the table.

"Oops, I dropped my fork." she said in an obvious tone.

"I'll get it!" all the demigods said, each of us brings some food from our plate as we dived under the table. Leo held a small flame in his palm, and we each dropped some food into it. As not to look suspicious, and so the wizards wouldn't hear us muttering our godly parents names, we did a lot of banging and said a lot of sorry's. Once we finished, we came back up with Piper's fork. There were many raised eyebrows. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Why don't you go wake Percy and Annabeth? We have to leave in half an hour." I saw Ron look at Harry mischievously. Ron went a filled a bucket with water. A couple of us had to bite our cheeks to keep from laughing. We followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione upstairs.

Ron pov.

We went upstairs, with the exchange students following us. This was going to be hilarious. We entered their room, and found the two sleeping. Me and Harry were already practically snorting with laughter. I pulled the bucket back, than dumped it on the two of them. Annabeth screamed and was sopping wet, but Percy was completely unaffected. The water just bounced off him. He mumbled something, then turned over.

"What!" I exclaimed. The water trick woke up everyone! And Percy was as dry as a bone!

"Umm... instant drying charm" said that Piper girl. I knew it was a lie from the way she said it, but I just wanted to believe her.

"Percy!" Leo the elf boy yelled

"PERCY!" that came from the blonde kid with blue eyes. I forgot his name

"Percy, there are blue pancakes downstairs!"

"What?" Percy mumbled as he shot up "where?" The blonde girl beside him smacked him.

"Oh, no pancakes?"

"No, seaweed brain! Now dry me off" she said, while glaring at me. Percy touched her shoulder and all the water fell off her. Hermione gasped

"wandless magic?! But that's so advanced!"

"Umm.. I'm good with water"

"No shit" Emo kid muttered.

* * *

Percy pov

Once everyone was downstairs, Mrs. Weasley pulled out a jar of powder

"Alright everyone, we are going to be traveling to our other safe house." she took out two pieces of paper. She gave one to the wizards, and one to the demigods. Ours was written in ancient Greek. It said

_The headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmuald Place_

"Now memorize it and destroy it."

All of us passed it around, and then gave it to Leo, who set the paper ablaze.

"Now we will be traveling to the headquarters. We will be going by floo powder. Ron, come demonstrate."

Ron walked up to her, grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped right into the flames. I was expecting him to burst into flames, but he just stood in the flames.

"Number 12 Grimmuald Place!" he yelled while throwing the powder down. Mrs. Weasley flinched a bit when he said the address of the headquarters out loud. The flames turned green, and engulfed him. When they went back down, he was gone. Not slowly burning to a crisp, but gone.

"Now this is my kind of travel!" Leo said. All the demigods rolled their eyes, while the wizards just looked confused

"Please don't say the name this time. Think really hard about it, but don't yell it out." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley went, but without saying anything. Now it was our turn

"All your stuff has already been moved and the order members already know about you and your heritage. Now, any volunteers?" None of us, except Leo, looked too excited about their choice of travel.

"I'll go!" said Leo. He was way too excited about stepping into fire than a normal 15 year old should be. He did the same thing the others did, and he was gone. One by one, we all went, and finally it got to my turn. I stepped into the fire. _ Number 12 Grimmuald place._ I thought as hard as I could. In a plume of heat, I landed in a dark house.

* * *

**Hi peoples! Here's chapter 4! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

I sat up, and a giant plume of soot surrounded me. I saw everyone staring down at me. I rolled out of the fireplace just as Mrs. Weasley came through. She saw me on the floor.

" Oh dear. Well get cleaned up, we leave for diagon alley in an hour. And you dears, we would like you to show to order your... advanced wizardry." Mrs. Weasley said to us. Jason and I snickered at the looks on the wizards faces. After mine and Jason's little show, I'm sure they totally believe how advanced our 'wizardry' is.

So after I stepped fully clothed under the shower for five seconds to wash the soot off, I went back downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, as well as the demigods. There were also a bunch of people I didn't know. One was a girl with short, pink hair. There were also two men, one with black hair, and one with brown hair and a claw mark on his face. There was a short, stubby man with ginger hair, and another one with the strangest eye I have ever seen. There was a dark skinned man, and a lady with silvery blonde hair. There were to guys that looked like Ron, but one was taller with long hair, and one was shorter and had a shiny black burn on his arm.

"This is the order of the phoenix. Here is Nymp-" Mrs. Weasley started

"Tonks" Cut in the pink hired on with a smile

"Of course, dear. Now that's Sirius Black, no Percy, he isn't a violent murderer," she added to my comment "that's Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody"

"Mad-eye Moody" Sirius whispered to us

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" Mrs. Weasley continued, not hearing Sirius "Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, and Charlie"

"And the chocolate factory?" Leo asked. I saw Piper roll her eyes. Mrs. Weasley looked confused, but Mr. Weasley looked delighted.

"Is that a muggle thing?" He asked. I snorted at the word muggle, as did most of the boys.

"Mortal" Annabeth told us "Muggle means Mortal"

"uh, I guess. But we're not exactly mor-muggles"Jason answered. They wizards looked confused.

"We're demigods" I finished. I drew water from the air, and started swirling it around like a hurricane. Hazel turned it gold. Thalia and Jason added lighting, and Nico drew some shadows, turned them into fish shapes, and sent them in. everyone else was catching on. Leo built a little helicopter that flew around the top, randomly shooting flames in. Piper charm spoke some wizards to throw their stuff in, and Travis and Connor pick-pocketed the rest to throw their stuff in. Frank turned into a hummingbird and flew into Leo's helicopter and started driving it. Annabeth called an owl to her side and threw a feather in. In five minutes, the wizards were staring in awe at a gold hurricane that was crackling with electricity, with half their stuff in it plus shadow fish, and an owl feather, with a bird flying a mini flame shooting helicopter at the top. It was pretty epic.

"Well, now that you know their ability to protect Harry, let's get a move-on to diagon alley!"

* * *

For those of you considering learning how to apparate, I strongly recommend against it. Seriously, it's worse than shadow travel. It's like being squished inside a tiny can, and having your body being twisted around like a tornado, all while not being able to breathe. Not pleasant. We reappeared on the steps of a giant marble building.

"This is gringotts, the wizard bank" said Mrs. Weasley. I noticed that the rest of the order wasn't there anymore, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, as well as two identical twins, that guessing from the hair colour, were Weasleys.

"This is Fred and George" she said, pointing to the twins

"Actually I'm George" said the one on the right

"No you aren't, I am" said the one on the left, shoving the one on the right. The one on the right stuck his tounge out. The twins and the stolls made eye contact and smiled. Oh no.

"You three" Molly said, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione "take Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Frank. I'll take the others, and you two" she said, pointing to the twins "are to get nowhere near you two. Got it?" she said, finishing by pointing to the Stolls. She gave Hermione two lists

"This one is for you three, and this is for the exchange students. They need robes, and I want you to get their wands checked out" Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley left with Piper, Jason, the Stolls, and Leo, to go in the bank, and the twins went off on their own.

"Well, this is diagon alley, where we get all our supplies for Hogwarts" said Harry

"excuse me?" I said to the last word at the end

"Hogwarts. You know, the famous wizarding school?" said Hermione. It was silent for a second.

Thalia was the first to go down. Soon we were all rolling on the floor laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked confused.

"Hog-Hogw-" I tried to choke out

"Pigpimples!" Thalia yelled

"The one that Voldemort has been trying to attack for ages? Ring a bell?" said Ron. That comment really didn't help.

"Voldywarts" Frank snorted

"Yeah, him and his death eaters?" said Harry said. By now we were really making a scene.

"What in Hades does Thantos taste like?!" I questioned while laughing my head off. After a couple of minutes, we composed ourselves again. The trio's eyebrows looked like they were going to float up right off their heads. Finally, we went into gringotts.

* * *

As soon as we walked in, Hazel doubled over.

"So much gold" she said. She decided to stay outside, and Frank went with her. We walked up to a desk that had a tiny little creature behind it. It was wrinkled, green, and had giant ears. A Goblin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione handed him three keys.

"Be right back" the said

We waited a couple minutes for them, and thay came back, each carrying a sack of coins. Ron's was the smallest. We stepped up to the counter next.

"Key?" asked the goblin.

"Umm..." the goblin looked down at us.

"Oh! follow me" so we followed him. he brought us to what looked like a mine cart, but a bit bigger. He motioned for us to get in. It was like a roller coaster ride, but without the safety bar. It was an interesting experience. He led us to a gold chunk of wall. Well, I thought it was a wall until he pushed his hand into it. The gold melted back, until it was just a doorway.

"the demigod vault" he announced. It was split into 13 sections, one for each major god plus Hades. You could easily tell which section was which God, because it didn't just contain money, but weapons too. Poseidon's was full of tridents.

After we each filled small sacks to the brim, mainly with the gold ones, but also with some bronze and silver, and got pouches for Frank and Hazel, we went back up and met with the trio.

"Next stop, Olivanders" Hermione announced. "We're getting those wands checked out". Honestly, I don't think we needed to get them checked out, I mean, the goddess of magic gave them to us, but we went anyway. We entered a small shop with a short, white haired man behind the counter.

"Ahh, demigods. I've been waiting for you"

* * *

**Oooooh Cliffy! Ok, not really, but I've been wanting to say that, so whatever. Also, for those of you who like Cherub, be sure to check out my other story, Demigod Agents. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! Because of you, I learn something new everyday! Like that Travis and Connor aren't twins, or that even though Diagon Alley is in London, Hogwarts is in Scotland! Read and Review!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

hermione raised an eyebrow

"Demigods?" she asked

"Uhhh it's another word for half bloods" Frank responded. Technically it wasn't a lie. It was another word for half bloods, just not the same kind.

"You guys should probably go outside for this. If you stay, you might come out with no eyebrows" Annabeth said, shooting a glance at me and Thalia. We smiled at her with our 'what are you talking about' sarcastic smile. Besides, we already tried our wands at camp, and Leo's eyebrows were already burnt off. They gave us a look, Ron even stroked his eyebrows as if protecting them, and went outside. We turned back to Ollivander.

"Ahh demigods" he said "My great grandmother told me you would be coming" We shared a look.

"Hecate?" I asked

"Yes, yes. I am one of her descendants. Now let's see those wands" Everyone looked at me. I sighed. Sometimes I hate being the leader, but I stepped forward anyway. I held out my wand to him. He looked at it very closely.

"ahh yes. 11 and a half, under water mangrove tree, and a core of crystalized sea water. Very powerful, and excellent for the aguamenti charm. Springy and good for charms. Next" He gave me back my wand and Annabeth went up.

"Hmm, let's see. 11 inches, olive tree wood, and a core of the ashes of the book of knowledge. Hard to break, and excellent for transfiguration. You there" he said giving back Annabeth's wand and pointing to Thalia. She went up.

"Ooh, 12 inches, pine wood" Nico and I sniggered at that and she slapped us "captured and compressed core of lightning" Ollivander continued " good for hexes and jinxes" he finished. He gave Thalia back her wand. Nico went up.

"Interesting, 9 and a quarter inches, Ashwood, and a core from the frozen water of the styx itself. Good for dark magic" He said with a hint of fear in his eyes. Well, nothing else to be expected from Nico. It was Frank's turn.

"hmm, 12 and a half inches, oak, and a core of a boars horn. Great for defense against the dark arts" Frank grabbed his wand and stepped back. Hazel went last.

"oh, 10 inches, white poplar tree, and a core of solid gold. Great for jinxes" he said in admiration. Probably of the solid gold core. We thanked him and left a tip before we left. We met the golden trio outside, and Hermione looked at the list Mrs. Weasley gave her.

"Next we'll get the books" she stated. We walked down the street for a while before stopping in front of a giant store. When we stepped inside, Annabeth gasped, and I imitated dying.

"That's not what people look like when they die" Nico commented. I just smiled at him because he was probably right. He is the death expert.

The entire place was covered in books. It kind of looked like the labyrinth, but the walls were made out of books of all types. There were even ones with pretty strange titles like

'wands; need they have a point'

'dragon taming for dummies'

'what to do when someone predicts your death'. The list went on.

"Ok, so we all need: the standard book of spells; grade 5, and defensive magical theory, and you guys also need one thousand magical herbs and fungi, history of magic, magical drafts and potions, unfogging the future, spellman's syllabary since you transfers are all doing ancient runes, and fantastic beasts and were to find them" Hermione announced. One of the workers must of heard us, because he was soon floating 9 'the standard book of spells; grade 5' and another 9 'defensive magical theory'. Then he floated in 6 copies of all the other books for us. The books neatly stacked at our feet. We thanked the man and paid at the front.

Next we got robes. Hermione stayed with us since she needed new robes anyway, while Harry and Ron went to the quidditch store. Chiron explained the sport to us, and while I believe Jason would love it, I wasn't planning on getting near the sky.

Apparently getting robes fitted meant staying still for a long time. That didn't got to well with a bunch of ADHD demigods. I got pricked multiple times fidgeting and it didn't help that I didn't want these robes . I mean, they were so impractical to fight in! I would probably just rip them off in a fight, because at least I'm wearing pants and a shirt underneath, but the girls had to wear skirts! And I'm pretty sure the only on of us who liked the colour was Nico. The robes were all black.

After that we got cauldrons. That turned out to be a bit of a disaster, because the second we stepped inside, all the brass, copper, silver, and gold cauldrons flew towards Hazel. The shop owner did a spell to fix his shop and kicked us out. We had to get the trio to get our cauldrons, scales, and telescopes for us, because in those shops, half the shop was precious metals. We went back to the robe shop to pick up our robes and Hermione said we were finally finished. She said we could get a pet, but that was optional. We went to the pet shop. Hazel got a cat and Annabeth got an owl (of course). I decided to skip the owl section because they were all trying to either poop on me or peck me to death. I was deciding whether to get a toad or not, because there was one having a conversation with me. I knew they lived in water, but I didn't know I could talk to them. I decided against it when Harry told me that toads weren't particularly popular.

Once we left the shop (with two additions to the group, Hazels brown and white cat, whom she decided to name Trivia, the roman form of Hecate and Annabeth's new grey owl whom she named olive), we still had an hour until we had to meet back so we wandered around, went to the ice cream shop, got Ron and Harry to teach us more about quidditch, etc. . When we met back at Gringotts, Mrs. Weasley apparated us back to Grimmuald place.

"Get some rest, we are leaving to Kings Cross in the morning"

* * *

**Hi! sorry for not updating in a while, but I was busy using all the stuff I got for Christmas and on boxing day (for all you americans, boxing day is like black Friday, but it's the day after Christmas)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad you want me to update more, but could you tell me in less creepy ways. I got these a while ago**

UPDATTTEEEEEEEEEEE pretty please? You're awesome, have a cookie. And keep posting more so my soul can devour your words to increase my power to take over the multiuniverse! Thanks!

update  
or you die  
"i kill you"  
-_-

**R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaand, here's chapter 7. Got it over 2000 words, yay!**

* * *

Harry pov.

When I woke up, no one was in the boys room room. No Leo, who mysteriously caught fire during the night (probably a long term curse) No Frank, who involuntarily changed into his bulldog animugus when he slept, no Jason who seemed to zap me every time I woke him up, and no Nico, who it always seemed to be darker by. Since no one was in the room, I went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was there, except for Percy and Annabeth again. One of the new wizards dropped their fork again, and they all dove under the table as usual. I wonder how often they dropped forks. About half-way through breakfast, Percy and Annabeth came down. And they looked ugly, to say the least. About everyone dropped their forks, except the exchange students. And they always drop their forks, so that was strange.

Percy and Annabeth were pale and shaking. They had red eyes with huge bags under them, and looked exhausted. They plopped down and started eating as if nothing were strange about them.

"Bloody- you look like you've been to hell and back!" Exclaimed Ron. I rolled my eyes. How does he know what someone looks like when they've been to hell and back, it's not even possible.

But all the new wizards winced and then looked angry. I even heard Thalia start saying "you have no clue-" through gritted teeth. The order looked like they knew why they were mad, but didn't tell us. Percy concentrated on eating his eggs with his head down, and Annabeth looked like she was trying to not punch Ron in the face. All the other transfers stood up and left, muttering in another language. The second Percy finished his eggs and pancakes (which Mrs. Weasley turned blue for him) he left, and Annabeth went up with him. Soon, no one could really take the silence, but no one wanted to start conversation, so we all just excused ourselves, then went to attended to our own business.

* * *

Percy pov

I kept reminding myself in my head 'Ron didn't know, Ron didn't know'

"Oh dear, look at the time!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. It was just past ten. "Is everyone packed?" she asked. We all nodded. While we came here with just backpacks (and Jason's and Piper's duffel bag) we had to get suitcases to hold not only our clothes, but our new uniform and robes and books and supplies. She did a spell that brought all the suitcases (or in the wizards cases, trunks) towards her, then shrunk to fit into a small bag. She picked up the bag, and we went outside.

"Alright everyone, please hold hands, Leo, please don't make that face" Mrs. Weasley said. We all held hands, and in a second, we were in a completely different place. In front of us was a huge, brick, train station. I looked around, and noticed that none of the mortals, err, muggles seemed to even noticed we appeared out of no where. Maybe the wizards had their own mist, or maybe ours was just hiding us. I dunno.

We went into the station and stood in front of one of the posts between platform 9 and 10.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley, we're standing in front of a wall" I said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes dear, to get to the station we're going to, I need you to run through the post. Fred?" she said. Fred nodded and smiled at George, then ran into the post. Correction, through the post. One second he was there and the next, he wasn't. He was gone, not a bloody Fred pancake, but gone. I looked at Annabeth who had an impressed look on her face, while almost all the other demigod's jaws were on the ground. Next went George, who also disappeared. Then Ginny, who passed right through, and the trio, who were gone the second they hit the wall.

"Percy dear, why don't you go first?" I frowned. What if the wall didn't work on demigods? The others agreed, and were practically pushing me into, no through the wall. I closed my eyes at I went through it. It felt like how it felt when I passed through the exit of the Kekrops home during to giant war. When I opened my eyes. I was in a new completely different place. There were students in robes, and students who still haven't changed. People pushing trolleys around with those giant boxes, trunks, I think they were called, and cat owls and the occasional toad. I soon found the rest of the Weasleys and then the demigods. Mrs. Weasley gave us our bags and we boarded the train.

* * *

"So how long is the ride?" I asked Harry. Hermione and Ron went somewhere because they had perfect duties. Or maybe it was prefect. But since they were gone, Harry was with some girl named Luna, who was holding a book upside down, and a boy named Neville, who was holding a small, cactus-like, potted plant.

"Uhh, about 7 hours" I gasped and all the other demigods groaned. 7 HOURS!

"Dude, you might want to find another compartment. Except for Frank, we're all ADHD" Harry just smiled.

"I'm sure we can stand it, you're our friends" He said.

They were off to find their own compartment in under 10 minutes

Now that they were gone, Hazel misted the door, so that it seemed we we sitting and chatting. Once the door was misted, my twitching fingers pulled out riptide, Leo let his mini festus figure fly around, and Jason got Annabeth to put an invisibility spell she just learned on him, so that he could climb out the window and fly beside the train. I saw a lady who was pushing a trolley full of sweets down the isle and I whispered something to Travis and Connor. They nodded and winked at me. I told my plan to Annabeth, who tweaked it a bit, then told it to Thalia, who told it to Jason, who told it to Piper, and so forth. When the trolley lady was a compartment behind us, I nudged the Stolls, and our plan went into action. The Stolls left our compartment, and when the trolley lady came to us and asked if we wanted anything, we all started talking in ancient Greek and pointing at stuff on the trolley and getting her confused. While she was trying to figure out what we were pointing to, the Stolls snuck behind her and took anything that looked good. To be fair, we ended up actually buying some chocolate frogs. When she left, the Stolls came back with their pockets bulging and hands full. They set down the candy and we got Frank to read what they said.

"Bertie and Botts every flavour beans. From strawberry to cow manure, and everything in between" He read. The Stolls got a couple packs of those, so that's what we started with. We even made a game out of it. If you got a good flavour, you could choose to go again or pick a new person, but if you got a bad flavour, you had to go again. One round, I got five bad flavours in a row. First earwax, then, vomit, rotten eggs, pig food, and cow manure. Another round, Thalia got pine. Nico, Jason and I couldn't stop laughing for a while. In my opinion, Frank was totally cheating. If he got a bad one, he would change into an animal that would like it. Like if he got grass, he would change into a cow, or if he got pig food, he would turn into a, you guessed it, pig. Once we finished those, we started on the chocolate frogs. I had to stab mine with riptide to get it to stop moving. Then we dug into some candies that, once you ate them, you could only speak like a certain animal for a while. Whenever Frank ate one, he changed into the animal that he sounded like, and in that form, he spoke like a human. It was so funny watching a bullfrog speak english. One time, Piper got horse, and I could understand every word she said.

When we finished off the candy, we started showing off our wands. When I gave mine a wave, it spouted a stream of water, which I started morphing into shapes. Leo and Jason, who weren't in our diagon alley group, found it so amusing that Thalia got pine. Leo's wand had wood from some magical tree called flare wood. It was fire proof so that Leo couldn't accidentally set his wand on fire and had the core of a phoenix feather. Jason's was oak and had the same core as Thalia, but it was slightly shorter. Piper's had the core of a veela hair, which was apparently some really pretty creature of her mom, and made of wood from an apple tree. The Stolls had identical wands of some magical wood called thieves wood, that came from a tree that tended to get stuff caught on the branches unnoticed when ever someone walked by. They had cores of a mix of snake scales and stolen gold. The only difference between the two was that Travis' was about a twelfth of an inch longer.

Soon after that, Hermione came into our compartment and told us that we were nearing Hogwarts and had to change into our robes. First, we all put on the cloaks, then had that awkward few minutes of trying to change pants and shirts without anyone else seeing you. What made it even awkwarder was that Leo accidentally burnt his boxers to a crisp, so he had nothing 'down there'. The train slowed to a stop, but when it stopped, I was balancing on one leg trying to put on my pants, and I was thrown forward. Eventually, everyone finished getting changed, and we got our suitcases and went outside. We saw the trio plus Neville and Luna go towards some carriages pulled by strange, underworld-y, pegasi. Probably a creation of my dad and two uncles together. We were about to follow, but a voice called out

"First years and transfers, over here please!" Annabeth reminded me that we're the transfers and we went over to the voice. We were met by a slightly plump, and slightly grimy woman, and a crowd of 11 year olds. The lady led us to a giant lake with a bunch of boats. Thalia, Jason and Nico visibly paled. I didn't know that Nico could get any paler.

"Really! first a plane, and now a boat! Can't we go through the underworld at some point?" Nico said

"Nico, I suggest you stay on a boat with me, and you two" I said turning to Jason and Thalia "won't be drowned, cause, Zeus didn't blast me"

We loaded the boats, but Nico, Thalia, and Jason stayed with me to smooth out any bumps, and Annabeth also came on our boat, cause, you know, Annabeth. I had a nice conversation with a giant squid, before I sped up our boat to catch up with all the other demigods. We went around a small clump of trees in the middle of the lake and Hogwarts came into view. All the first years gasped or squealed while a round of 'Holy Hades, Hephaestus, or Hera' or 'Jumping Jupiter, or Juno' came from the demigods. You can probably guess what the greeks chose to say and what the romans said. The castle was magnificent. Towers, arches, spirals, courtyards, you name it. Beside me, Annabeth was almost drooling. She loved it. Then she started talking to me so fast, I could hardly understand her.

"OhIwishIdidthatonolympus,doyouseethosearches,thetowers,lookatthat,itsbetterthannewrome" She let out all at once, pointing at everything. I just smiled at her and nodded, pretending I could make out every word. We finally reached the castle, and we were met by an elderly lady in emerald robes. She brought us inside and started explaining the rules.

"I am professor McGonagall and I'm the transfiguration teacher, as well as the deputy headmistress" She started. She then went on to explain the housing system and points, and rules and stuff like that. She then told us to wait where we were until we were called and she brought the first years in. They were sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, then an elderly voice called out, this time, male.

"And now I would like to introduce some new students, that will be transferring here from the Delphi Academy of Combat Magic in America" I took that as our cue to come in, so we burst through the doors. Whispers filled the hall.

"Ah, here they are"

* * *

**They're finally at Hogwarts! yay! Thanks to all my reviewers, who gave me the motivation to update (*cough*urqueenizhere*cough*)**

**R&amp;R:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for leaving you there last chapter. Well, you asked for the next one, so here it is!**

_Italics: Person talking to the hat in mind_

* * *

Annabeth pov.

As we walked through the doors, whispers filled the air.

"Look at how muscular they are!"

"He's so cute"

"Do reckon Snape'll let me borrow a couple things, I want to make a love potion"

"Those two look like they've held the sky!" Well, If he's talking about me and Percy, he's completely correct. I looked around. There were four tables, with dominant colours of green, yellow, blue and red. At the front, there was another table, with those I assumed were the staff. There was a man at the head of that table, who looked very old.

"When I call your name, please come up here and sit on the stool. Chase, Annabeth" McGonagall cut in

I went up and sat on the stool. A hat was placed over my head.

_Ahh, a demigod, haven't seen one of you since I sorted Dumbledore, and he's quite old._ I figured that Dumbledore was the old man at the front. Probably the headmaster.

_You talk! Oh right wizardry. Is Dumbledore one of Hecate's? Or Athena? I think I heard my mom mention him once or twice._

_Child of Athena, blessed by Hecate, but enough about him, it's you I must sort. Now, very smart, Athena of course, but your dyslexia would put you behind. A shame. No not Ravenclaw, but maybe...no, definitely not Slytherin. Loyal to the end, but very brave. Hmm Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, to decide, I must go deeper into your memories._

_I wouldn't..._

_NO, NO, oh dear, get me off! _**GRYFFINDOR **

McGonagall pulled of the hat, and I went to sit beside the golden trio and the cheering red and gold table.

Nico's Pov

"DiAngelo, Nico" the professor said. I walked up to the stool and the hat was placed over my head.

_Hmm, another one. How many am I going to get today?_

_Well, there's about eleven of us, so... 9 other demigods_

_Ahh. Well, onto sorting you. Let's see, you have wisdom in you, but once again dyslexic so not Ravenclaw. Slytherin is an option. You have darkness in you, Slytherin cou-_

_I'm a son of Hades, what do you expect? Sunshine and rainbows? Of course I have darkness in me!_

_Of course. I let you decide. Slytherin?_

_no_

_Ok then, mister sassy pants. Hmm, very Loyal, and friendly to those in need of friends, but Hufflepuff would not be a good match. You're very brave, very brave, but... are you sure you don't want Slytherin? It's the only house that would accept you._

_maybe, I'll decide later_

_Alright then, but must look into your memories to help me decide. _

_Don't even think ab-_

_No, too much pain, you've gone through to much! Get me off! Get me off!_ He said in a desperate whisper to McGonagall. She yanked him off my head.

**SLYTHERIN! **The hat roared. I sighed and walked to the cheering table of green and silver. I sat down near the end of the table, where not a lot of people were sitting. I watched as Jason went up.

Jason pov.

I made my way up and sat on the stool. The hat descended on my head.

_Ahh, another one, just like the boy said. Alright let's see. Once again dyslexic, so no Ravenclaw, Very loyal, Hufflepuff could do, Slytherin wouldn't go well with that personality of yours, no, Ahh very brave Gryffindor would go well with you. I'll just have a look into your memories just to make sure._

_You can see my memories?_

_Well of course I can, I'm a magical hat. Let's see if your memories are as bad as the others._

The hat was silent for a bit before it cried out

_Ah, once again, painful memories. But still, better be _**GRYFFINDOR! **I went to sit down at the cheering (mainly from the girls) gold and red table, beside Annabeth. next went my sister, Thalia.

Thalia Pov.

"Grace, Thalia" the lady called once the cheering died down.

"Just Thalia" I said, and McGonagall nodded. I sat on the stool, and the hat was put on my head.

_Aaand here's the fourth demigod. Are you dyslexic too?_

_And ADHD. But how do you- right, mind reading hat._

_I would prefer high intelligence magical being, but that works to. You said your dyslexic, right? Well, there goes Ravenclaw. You're very loyal, but Hufflepuff might not be best for you. Hmm...yes very brave, but you also have darkness in you, Slytherin could help it grow._

_I don't plan on letting my darkness grow, but can't let Neeks be a loner! I'll go Slytherin._

_Ok then_ **SLYTHERIN**. McGonagall took the hat off me, and I sat down beside Nico.

Hazel pov.

"Levesque, Hazel" the lady called out. I went up to sit on the stool, and the hat was placed on my head.

_Ahh, here's the fifth demigod. Let's see, dyslexic like the rest, so not Ravenclaw. Hmm, that was the only easy one to rule out. You are loyal, and hufflepuff would be well suited for you, yet you are very brave. And old, may I mention._

_Thanks. I just love it when people comment on how old I am, but I guess you don't count as a person, more of a mi-_

_High intelligence magical being, thank you very much! Now where was I... ah yes, very brave, but slytherin would suit you. One sibling hardly goes where the other does not, you know._

_As much as I love Nico, I don't want to be in the same house as that blonde kid. He's a jerk. _I did see him picking on Nico earlier, of course, Nico shut him up with a glare, but still...

_Alright, not Slytherin then. Hmm, let's see if you memories are like the others. _I felt the hat jerk. _Yes, just like the others. Well, better be _**GRYFFINDOR.**

I hopped off the stool and sat down at the cheering red and gold table with Annabeth and Jason. Next up was Piper

Piper pov.

"McLean, Piper" I saw a couple of boys swoon, and a few dreamy mutters of "Tristan McLean" from the girls. I didn't know my dad's fame reached europe. I went up and the hat was placed on my head.

_Demigod number 6. Dyslexic?_

_Uhh yeah._

_Well, Ravenclaw's not a choice. I'll just speed this up a little by looking into you memories. Need to warn me about anything? _

_Probably not as bad as most demigods here, but a bit gorey. _ The hat jerked and moved a little. _Hmm, a charm speaker, your persuasiveness, could bring you fame in Slytherin._

_Actually, I would rather-_

_Be with your boyfriend. W__ell I guess that leaves _**GRYFFINDOR**

I went to sit beside the other demigods. All the boys in the other 3 houses had disappointed looks on their faces, while the Gryffindor boys looked overjoyed. I sighed and kissed Jason. A very long groan crossed the hall. I smirked as Travis went up.

Travis pov

"Stoll, Travis" I heard my name, and stopped stealing stuff from Connor. I walked up and pulled the hat on my head.

_Oooh, a trouble maker, this demigod is._

_ Son of Hermes, at your service_

_Hmm, let's see, if you weren't dyslexic, Ravenclaw would work with that mind. But, unfortunately, you are, so there goes that option. Hmm, maybe Slyther-_

_No, I don't want to live with all those emo kids! Don't tell Nico I said that._

_Ok, hmm, I don't think the Hufflepuffs would like it if all their stuff went missing, so that leaves _GRYFFINDOR!

I went to sit with the gryffindor demigods as my brother went up.

Connor pov.

"Stoll, Connor"

I yanked on the hat and it started talking to me.

_Hmm, another stoll. This is like the day I sorted those Weasley twins. Now let's see-_

_Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor __Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor __Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor __Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor_

_Are you sure, you could do well in-_

_Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor __Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor __Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor __Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor_

_Reason?_

_Where there's one Stoll, there's the other_

_Fine. _**GRYFFINDOR!**

I smiled and sat down next to my brother. Next, Valdez went up.

Leo pov.

"Valdez, Leo" I smiled and leaped up to the stool. I pulled the hat onto my head.

_Hello_

_Whoa! You talk! What's your mechanical system? I don't see any wires or gears. Do you think I could make a replica of you?_

_So many questions, a shame you're dyslexic, you would have done well in Ravenclaw. And I'm a highly intelligent magical being, not a robot. Now, let's see, not Slytherin, I can tell you that. Loyal and brave, you even put your life at risk-_

_Technically I died..._

_Details, details. Hmm, I'll need to look into your memories to decide which house_

_You can do that! Who programmed you? oh right, nevermind._

_Thank you. Are your memories as bad as the others? _

_Probably. _The hat sighed. Then it twitched. Then it sighed again. Then it decided.

**GRYFFINDOR**

Frank pov.

"Zhang, Frank"

I went up and the hat was placed on my head. I heard a sigh.

_Dyslexic? Well there go-_

_Actually, I'm not. Only lactose intolerant._

_Oh? Let's see, good for on the spot decisions, but no, not Ravenclaw. And not Slytherin either. Hmm Hufflepuff would suit you very well. But you're very brave. Hmmm..._

The hat was silent for a moment, as if deciding. Or looking through my mind.

_Well, that settles it. _**GRYFFINDOR.**

I went and sat by Hazel. Finally, Percy went up.

Percy pov

"Jackson, Perseus"

"Just Percy is fine" I said, and McGonagall nodded. I sat down, and put on the hat.

_Ahh, the last demigod, but the most important _I jumped up about a foot and threw the hat down.

"YOU CAN TALK IN MY BRAIN!?" I asked

"Well, there goes Ravenclaw" The hat said aloud. The entire hall chuckled.

"Sorry" I responded, and put the hat back on, sitting down again.

_Let's see, Slytherin is a no. Oooh, Loyalty is your fatal flaw, Hufflepuff is a prime option, but hmm, you're very brave, I'll have to look through your memories._

_ You can do that!? Oh right, magical hat_

_I prefer- you know what, whatever. I'll just have a look..._

_I wouldn't do that-_

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream rolled across the hall from the hat. Extra loud for me because I was wearing it.

"**GET ME OFF! THIS BOY HAS SEEN TOO MUCH, BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH, I CAN'T STAND IT! GET ME OFF!" **McGonagall plucked the hat off my head, and the hat whimpered "Gryffindor". The hall was dead silent. Unlike the others, there was no cheering for me.

"Well, at least it thinks I'm brave" I said, shrugging. A couple people chuckled. I went to sit down with my friends at the red and gold table.

"Why did the hat react like that to _me_. Why am I always the special one? I mean, you've probably been through as much as me, probably worse. Nico's definitely been through worse than me." I whispered to Annabeth and she shrugged. This must be pretty strange if a child of Athena didn't know. The old man at the front (who's name I learned was Dumbledore. Teeheehee, Dumbledore) cleared his throat and made a short speech, welcoming everyone, and the new teachers. One was that lady who led us to the boats, Professor Grubbly Plank, and an ugly toad faced lady wearing all pink. I don't remember what the rest of the speech was about, because I zoned out when he said food.

"Well, let the feast begin!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here is the long-awaited sorting :) I know, I know, probably not as good as most of you expected, but I'm really only good at writing Percy's POV. And maybe Harry's, and possibly Leo's. So, now it's time to reply to some reviews**

urqueenizhere: **Holy crap on a cracker, how long did it take you to type that?!**

sayo: **It means read and review**

to everyone that wants me to have the trio see their tattoos and go crazy/want all the ghost to bow down to Nico: **geez guys, be patient, I have a plot to follow, and I just have to go with the flow of the story.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know! Another chapter already?! Well, I was bored, so here you go:)**

* * *

Percy pov

The platters on the table filled up with food. From turkey to pudding, and everything in between. I smiled and stared at my plate, willing for blue pizza to appear. Nothing happened. I saw Annabeth smirking at me.

"You realize these are not like the camp plates, right? You actually have to get food from the platters on the table." I frowned and muttered something about 'having to go through so much effort', before getting up and walking along the table, looking for anything blue. There was nothing. I gave a sigh of disappointment, before picking up my favourite foods, and heading to Hermione to make the blue. She did a spell, which sadly didn't have the words I was hoping for (foodeus blueus), and went to sit with the rest of the demigods. I was about to stuff my face with chicken when I heard thunder rumble. Right, forgot about the sacrifice.

"Erm, Leo, some fire please" I said, motioning to the food. He smiled and burned about half of my pork chops away. I glared at him

"You know, usually I get to decide how much of my food doesn't go to me" I said, right after muttering 'Poseidon' to my food.

"Fine" he said, then went off to burn half of Jason's salad away. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food.

* * *

Nico Pov

Great. Just great. What did that hat not understand about No. And when I said 'I'll decide later' I meant _I_ will decide later. And 'later' I probably would have said no. But now I have to put up with this blonde idiot. At least I had Thalia. Once the food appeared, I grabbed what I wanted and sat down with Thalia.

"Disgraceful to our school really. I mean Americans! And we have to put up with two of those _half_ _bloods _in our house." The blonde kid said. I froze. Half blood? Did he know?

"Well, better than some mudbloods" said a different voice. I had no idea what a mudblood was, so it was probably a wizard term. Once the threat of being discovered passed, anger welled up inside of me.

"What was that you were saying about me and my friends?" I asked innocently.

"That you're some American half bloods, and you're a disgrace to our school. Got a problem with that?" He mocked.

"Well, I probably would have a problem with that if it wasn't coming from short, ugly, little coward whose a disgrace to all wizards everywhere" I retorted. He opened his mouth slightly and his face turned bright red.

"My father will be hearing about this!" He said to me

"Well you don't want to know what would happen to you if my father heard about this" Thalia and I said at the same time. We glared at him for a couple seconds before he got that look of fear in his eyes and backed away with his plate to a different part of the table. I smiled a Thalia and we high fived.

"That guy was easier to scare than it is for me to scare ghosts. As if to prove my point, at that second, hundreds of ghost flowed through the wall, and many went wide eyed and turned back through the wall in fear as they saw me. I grit my teeth. These ghost were the reason for many boring days in the underworld helping my dad fill out paperwork. As more ghosts fled, one ghost known as the bloody baron came up to me. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he kept stuttering. I motioned him closer to me and whispered "I'll meet with all the ghosts later. For now, don't blow my cover" in his ear. He nodded and went off to talk to some other ghosts that were still sticking around. I sighed and turned back to my food as thunder rumbled. I looked at Thalia, then up at a candle. I summoned a ghost to bring it down to me, and we both slowly burned off parts of our food under the table. When the delicious smell plumed into the air, we stopped burning the food and got rid of the candle before too many people noticed us burning the food. We turned back to our food and ate.

* * *

Percy pov

I was just about to go back for seconds (ok, maybe thirds, or fifths), when all the food disappeared. Before I could realize what happened, desserts appeared in place of the food. I gasped before diving for the blueberry everything. They were the only things that were blue. I headed back to my seat and ate. Once I was finished my blueberry ice cream, blueberry tarts and was about halfway through my blueberry pie, all the food disappeared again. Even the pie on my fork. Once the food was gone, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now that you've all eaten and drank your fill, I would like to say a few words. Firstly, I would like to mention to all first years, and remind a few older students" his eyes twinkled towards the Weasley twins, who were talking about some sort of prank candy with the Stolls "that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to mention that magic, as well as pranking or disrupting magical objects, are not allowed in the hallways. Now as you kn-"

"Hem, hem" interrupted a voice from the teachers table. All the teachers looked enraged.

"Hem, hem. Now that you've given that lovely little speech, I would like to say a few things." the pink toad said. Dumbledore had a calm face on, and he stepped down from the podium. The little pink woman walked up and gave the students an ugly smile.

"Hello, my name is professor Umbridge, and it is so nice to see all your lovely faces smiling up at me" I looked around. From what I could tell, no one was smiling. She gave that little 'hem, hem' again and continued on with her speech. Something about the ministry of magic, rouge students, education, and a lot of 'hem, hems'. I'm pretty sure no one was listening. Not even Annabeth. After about the second line of her speech, all us demigods turned to each other and started talking in ancient Greek about how we all already hate her. Somewhere in the middle of her long, boring speech, she said something about how 'it is not mannerly to interrupt or talk over someone' I snorted and said "says you". She turned bright red and continued on her speech. After about 2 minutes, Piper interrupted her, her voice dripping with charmspeak.

"Could you hurry this up a little? In case you haven't noticed, no one gives a hellhounds poop about this speech". When Umbridge finally finished, only the teachers clapped, And those were polite claps. Well unless you count us. The second the speech was over, we were on our feet, cheering that it was finally over. Dumbledore took the stage again and continued with his much more interesting speech. When his speech was over, everyone clapped, and he sent us back to our dorms. Ron and Hermione took everyone up to the dorms, except for us. Dumbledore told us to follow him. Soon Nico and Thalia were there too. He brought us up to two stone gargoyles and said something to them. In between them, a door opened up and a set of stairs followed. He led us into his office.

"Now, I would like to say a few things. I know of your heritage, and so do the house heads, as well as our nurse. So that would be Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and myself. Please do not get on the bad side of Professor Umbridge, though I'm afraid you already have. She is sent from the ministry of magic, and getting on her bad side may result in you getting expelled, which would result in the failure of the quest, and maybe the death of Mr. Potter."

He then continued to tell us about Hogwarts. About the moving stairs, the moving pictures, and he asked Nico not to get too mad at the ghosts. Something about his look told me 'too late'. I smiled. Then Dumbledore told us the passwords to the dorms, where they were, and that girls were on the right and boys on the left **(A/N I'm not sure if that's right, but I'll just go with that)**. With that Dumbledore sent us on our way.

* * *

Of course, even with the very specific instructions, and a warning of moving stairs, we still got lost. Even with Annabeth, it took us a good half hour to get to the dorms. When we finally got there, we parted ways (only after getting everyone else to swear that if either me or Annabeth got a nightmare, they would get either me or Annabeth, depending on who had the nightmare). When we got upstairs, we found out that Jason, Frank, Leo, the Stolls and I were sharing a room with Harry, Ron, Neville, and two other kids **(A/N not even sure if that many people could fit in one dorm, but just go with it)**Neville and the other two kids were sleeping, while Harry and Ron were talking. We said hi, before getting changed. Once I was changed into my pajamas, I pulled the curtains around my bed, and flopped into bed.

* * *

Harry pov.

Ron and I were talking when the exchange students came in. They said hi, then went to get changed. I turned back to Ron and started talking again. Soon, he said he was sleepy, and went to bed. I yawned, went into my bed, and took off my glasses. I heard Percy mutter goodnight to no one in general before reaching up to pull the curtains around his bed. As his hand went up, his sleeve went down, and I saw it. A black mark on his arm. I saw it for a second before the curtain covered it, but a second was enough. I knew what he was.

A death eater

* * *

**Oooooh, Harry saw the mark! Just what all of you wanted! Now the tattoo reviews can finally stop:) Thanks to all my reviewers (I hit fifty reviews on the last chapter or so) and all my followers/favouriters.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**What?! Another Chapter?! well, with all those reviews, I couldn't keep you waiting. Btw, with their schedules, every time I press save, it would get rid of all the lovely spaces I put to make it non confusing, so try not to get too confused**

* * *

Harry pov.

The next morning when the transfers were getting ready, I took a closer look at their arms. While I never saw the tattoo fully or clearly, the flash of black on the forearm was enough. I realized that out of the Gryffindor transfer boys, only Leo and the brothers didn't have the tattoo. But that didn't mean that they weren't related to the death eaters. At breakfast that morning, I told Ron and Hermione of my findings. Hermione reported that Hazel had a similar tattoo. Ron and I could only think of one explanation: death eaters, but Hermione believed it could be just a simple tattoo.

"No way Hermione! I mean, they all try to hide it, and they all have it in the same spot; the one where death eaters have theirs." Ron pointed out. Hermione was about to reply when the Americans showed up. That closed the conversation, for now.

"So, the classes start today?" Percy asked

"Yes, Professor McGonagall should be giving us our schedules soon" sad Hermione. As if on cue, Professor McGonagall came down the table.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger" she said, giving us our schedules. "And Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, Miss Levesque, Mr. Zhang, Mr. Valdez, Mr. Grace, Miss McLean, Mr. Stoll, and Mr. Stoll" she said, while giving the Americans their schedules. I looked down at mine.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Monday *****************************Tuesday ***********************************Wednesday_

_8-9: Breakfast ***********************8-9: Breakfast******************************* 8-9: Breakfast_

_9-10: Potions (double, with Slytherins) ***9-10: Charms******************************** 9-10: Transfiguration (double)_

_10-11: Potions **********************10-11: Transfiguration (with Hufflepuff) ***********10-11: History of Magic_

_11-12: History of Magic ***************11-12: Herbology***************************** 11-12: Divination_

_12-1: Lunch************************ 12-1: Lunch *********************************12-1: Lunch_

_1-2: DADA (with Slytherin)************ 1-2: Potions (with Ravenclaw) *******************1-2: Care of Magical Creatures (with Slytherin) _

_2-3: Free **************************2-3: Free ***********************************2-3: Charms_

_3-4: Divination********************* 3-4: DADA (double)*************************** 3-4: Herbology (double)_

_4-5: Free************************* 4-5: DADA ***********************************4-5: Herbology_

_Thursday***************************** Friday _

_8-9: Breakfast************************* 8-9: Breakfast_

_9-10: DADA (double, with Slytherin) *******9-10: Potions (with Hufflepuff)_

_10-11: DADA *************************10-11: Transfiguration (double)_

_11-12: Care of Magical Creatures********* 11-12: Transfiguration_

_12-1: Lunch************************** 12-1: Lunch_

_1-2: Potions************************** 1-2: Herbology_

_2-3: Charms (with Ravenclaw)*********** 2-3: Care of Magical Creatures_

_3-4: Transfiguration******************* 3-4: Charms_

_4-5: Free ***************************4-5: DADA_

_Note: There will be Astronomy every Wednesday from 10-11pm_

I compared my schedule to Ron's, and we had the exact same thing. I looked at Hermione's, and she had the same thing, but she had Arithmancy whenever we had divination, Ancient Runes on our free periods on Tuesday and Thursday, and Muggle studies from 4-5 on Monday and 2-3 on Tuesday. I went over to the transfers to see if we had the same thing as them, but their schedules were written in a completely different language.

"What language is that?" I asked Percy

"Erm... ancient Greek. We're all dyslexic to English. Well, except Frank, but his is ancient Greek anyways" he said. I nodded. I asked him what he had, and it turned our it was the same as Ron and I, but they all had Ancient Ruins with Hermione. We finished breakfast and headed off to potions.

* * *

Percy pov.

We followed the trio as we headed for potions. Turns our potions was in the dungeons. We entered the room, and took our seats. I looked around. There was a chalkboard at the front, behind a desk. The rest of the room was filled with rows of tables, and the sides of the room were lined with labeled jars holding strange things. I looked in one of them and it held lumpy green squiggles. Another held tiny little balls suspended in some sort of liquid. More students flooded in and soon every seat was taken. Thalia and Nico were there too. Suddenly, a man with oily black hair and billowing cloaks strode in.

"Wands away, and attention up here. For those who do not know me, I am Professor Snape, the potions master. Today, we will be doing a potion that typically appears on your O.W.L.s, the draught of peace. I soothes the drinker, and reverses anxiety, but be careful, because if done wrong, it can result in an irreversible sleep. The instructions are on the board, you have two hours" He said, waving his wand. A piece of chalk floated up and started writing words on the board. I squinted at it and tried to make out the words, but with my dyslexia, it was hopeless. I tried a new strategy, and squinted at the first line.

roup rofg esey sollyw itno teh cualrodn adn ste teh bruenr ot a wlo metpeuratre. (pour frog eyes slowly into the cauldron and set the burner to a low temperature)

I looked over at what Harry was doing. When he put the jar that he was using down, I took it and did what he was doing. I did that for each of the steps. At one point he used what was left in a jar, and I had to go get a new one. By the time I came back, he seemed a couple steps ahead. I just gave up on that strategy, emptied the jar I was using into the pot, and grabbed a random one from Ron. Then Hermione. Then I took a spoonful of the blonde jerks potion and dumped it into my pot. I kept doing that, taking random ingredients from random people and dumping them in. I asked Frank what my potion should be looking like, and he pointed to Hermione's. Her potion was almost clear, letting off a silvery vapour. I looked down at mine. Mine was black and bubbling like mad, emitting a sulfur like scent and releasing yellowish vapour. I panicked, and started grabbing more random ingredients from people. I saw Harry looking strangely at me and I realized I was singing softly.

"Under da sea, under da sea, darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me" I stopped singing and smiled.

"Sorry, nervous habit" I said to him. He nodded, but he had that 'okaaaaaayyy' look in his eyes. I smiled and turned back to my potion. It had stopped bubbling, but it looked nowhere near Hermione's. Snape came back into the room and walked back towards his desk.

"Time's up" he said. He started walking between the row, praising the Slytherin, even the ones with horrible potions, and shunning even the best potions of Gryffindor. Then he came to my table. He looked like he was about to comment on Harry's, but then he saw mine.

"Mr. Jackson, can you read?" He asked

"Nope" I replied, popping the p "I'm dyslexic. So are all the other transfers, except for Frank. We can only read ancient Greek and Latin" Snape looked surprised, but he regained is composure.

"Well then remind me to teach you a handy little spell next class to change the language." He turned to everyone else "Please leave a vial of your potion on my desk. Class dismissed."

* * *

The next class was history of magic. Luckily, we didn't have it with Slytherin, because Nico might rage when he learned our teacher was a ghost. At first, us demigods were excited because we were going to learn about giant wars, and we all knew plenty on giant wars, but turns out, he was teaching another giant war, so we all fell asleep. When Harry woke us up, he told us it was time for lunch. I sat up so fast, I hit my head on the wall behind me.

"Ow" I said, rubbing the back of my head. Annabeth looked like she was trying not to roll her eyes. We went down to the lunch hall, and Nico and Thalia came over to the Gryffindor table, even though it was technically against the rules. We sacrificed food (*coughcough Leo burned half our food away coughcough*), then had a lovely little conversation about potions before I said something stupid and Annabeth started kissing me. While we were kissing, a force pushed us apart.

"Boys and girls are not allowed within 5 feet of each other" said Umbridge. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food. Nico smiled

"Oh, I wish Will was here. I would just love to see her face when she couldn't do anything about it" Nico said. We all laughed. That would be pretty funny.

"Well time for the next lesson' Annabeth said "we have defense against the dark arts now"

* * *

**Teeheehee:) time for defense. Oh the next chapter is going to be fun to write:) Thanks to all my reviewers (mainly LivingFandoms12, who left a review for every chapter). Oh, and don't worry, I have a pretty good story down for the tattoos.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry pov

When we entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom we found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teachers desk, wearing the same fluffy pink everything that she wore to dinner last night, and the black velvet bow on top of her head. An image came through my head of a large fly perched on top of an even larger toad.

'Well, good afternoon!' she said, when finally the whole class had sat down. I looked around. The Americans (or should I say, death eaters) all took seats near the back. Probably a smart choice on their part.

" 'afternoon" a couple of people mumbled in reply

'"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I would like you to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they piped back at her. An extra sarcastic 'good afternoon' came from the Americans, who were folding their hands in their laps and batting eyelashes.

"There, now" said Professor Umbridge sweetly, completely ignoring the Americans "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Most of the class groaned, followed by a quick 'tut, tut' from professor Umbridge. The order of 'wands away' wasn't usually followed by a very interesting class. Well, there was that Moody class, but that doesn't really count. It was more scary than fun. I shoved my wand back into my bag and pulled out a quill a parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her purse and pulled out her own wand, which was unusually short, and tapped the blackboard with it. Words appeared on the board almost at once.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been not quite ministry standards. A stuttering man one year, a halfbreed the next" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The way these teachers taught was completely unacceptable. I'm not even sure how that half breed" she made a disgusted face "taught, but it was most likely that you missed proper 3rd year curriculum" Umbridge said

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be fixed. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again with her wand. The first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can be legally used

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

When I was finished copying the words down, I looked over at the Americans. All of their parchments were blank. Except for Leo's, which was full of smiley faces, and Percy's, that had a string of letter that I could not make words out of. When everyone else was finished copying the words down, the professor asked

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of 'yes's' and 'uh-hu's' throughout the class

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I would like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?'

'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' rang through the room. A clash of, "Nope" (with a popped 'p') came from the Americans.

"Tut, tut. I need a 'no, professor Umbridge from you in the back"

"No Professor Umbridge" They said in voices that sounded suspiciously like yoda's **(A/N ****Let's pretend Harry's seen Star Wars) **

"Why not?" She asked in her honey-sweet voice.

"Erm... mine is somewhere" said Frank

"I think mine might still be in the library" said Annabeth

"mine is in ashes" said Leo

"I think mine might still be in that suit of armour. I threw it at it because it wouldn't shut up" said Thalia

"Mine is somewhere under my bed" said Jason

"Mine is somewhere where no one will ever find it" said Nico. That one was kind of creepy

"Peeves wrecked mine" said Piper

"Mine got stabbed. Don't ask" said Hazel, glancing at Percy, who muttered something about 'innocent sparing'

"and mine is at the bottom of the lake" concluded Percy

"Well, then you'll need to read off of the person beside you" The Americans glanced around. they were all sitting beside each other. "or someone near you" Professor Umbridge finished.

"We're all dyslexic, we can't read English" Annabeth said

"except me" Frank piped in "just lactose intolerant" the Americans rolled their eyes.

"Of courses you can read, why how else would you learn?" Umbridge asked

"We can read Ancient Greek and Latin" Jason said

"Why, those are long forgotten languages, of course you don't speak or read them." She gave a high pitched chuckle "Now stop being so foolish and read with the person in front of you. I would like everyone to turn to page five and start reading Beginners; the Basics" The Americans sighed and scooted their chairs up to the person in front of them, but they obviously weren't reading

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with her toad's eyes. Every time Umbridge looked at the Americans, they stared at the book, pretending to read. I turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was very boring, almost worse than listening to Professor Binns. I felt my concentration sliding away from me; I had soon read the same line quite a few times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to me, Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. I looked right and received a surprise to shake me out of my trance. Hermione had not even opened her book. She was staring at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

I have never seen a time where Hermione had refused to obey a professor. Heck, I've never seen a time where Hermione shot down an opportunity to read. Her doing both was just strange.

After several more minutes had passed I wasn't the only one watching Hermione anymore. Over two thirds of the class were staring between Hermione and Professor Umbridge.

When almost the entire class was staring at Hermione instead of at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could not ignore her anymore.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, but-" started Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge. "If you have other questions, you and I can sort them out after the class

'I've got a couple questions about the course aims" said Hermione

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully" said Professor Umbridge in a voice of forced sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly. Nobody was reading anymore.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr - ?

"Weasley" said Ron, throwing his hand in the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling more widely, turned her back on him. Hermione and I immediately raised our hands. Professor Umbridge's eyes lingered on me for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but - "

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way - "

"What use is that?" I said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

I thrust my fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge smiled and turned away from me. Now several other people had their hands up, too. I looked to the back. All the americans either had faces red with rage or faces of amusement.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling a very irritating smile at Dean "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile upon her face and an expression that said 'I totally mean to criticize to the way things have been run here', "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best professor we ever -"

"Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't" Hermione said. "we just - "

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas!" said Professor Umbridge in her high pitched voice.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions" said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practising them beforehand?" said Parvati, who seemed angered in a calm way. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough - "

"And what good is theory going to be in the real world?" I said loudly, my fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up at me

"This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world" she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" I said "Nothing at all?" I finished sarcastically. My temper was at it's peak.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" said Professor Umbridge, with a horrible high pitched chuckle at the end. I was about to yell out 'well maybe Voldemort!', but Percy beat me to it.

"You have no idea" he said, in a low growl

"Your hand Mr-"

"I don't care about my hand! I'm answering your question. And I'm saying that you have no idea what could and has attacked me! Attacked us! We've been attacked by stuff that wouldn't appear in your worst nightmare" Percy said

"Do not lie boy. You've never been attacked by anything worse that a bludger, if even that" Umbridge chuckled.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof!" Percy shouted he stood up and took off his shirt **(A/N I know that would have been hard with all his robes on, but whatever)**

"Excuse me, Mr.-" She cut herself off when she saw what was under his shirt. His body was littered with scars. Short one, long ones, and ones that looked pretty recent. There was a big on that looked pretty deep and recent that want from his left shoulder to his right hip. I tried to get a look at his forearm, but he pressed it tightly to his side. Umbridge regained herself and turned to the class.

"Those marks are not real, and what he says are lies. He has never been attacked. 50 points from Gryffindor" she said. Frank stood up.

"What do you mean they're not real! How thick are you?! You have proof right in front of you, yet you will not believe anything unless it is 'ministry approved'! That will get you killed one day!" Frank yelled

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor. I repeat, none of that is real, you are all safe." Umbridge said.

"Yes, this class is safe, but we've never been safe. We've been fighting our entire lives!" Thalia butted in.

"Fifty poi-" Umbridge started

"If you were listening to anyone but yourself during the welcome feast, you would have heard our school name. The Delphi Academy of _Combat_ Magic. We have to learn combat magic to stay alive, because we are always being attacked!" Annabeth interrupted

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"Fifty points from Umbridge-is-a-dork!" said Leo in a high pitched voice

"Another fifty points, and all of you... _Americans_" she spat "Get detention with me for the next week. You will stay after class, and we wil-"

"No, we won't stay after class. We're leaving right now!" All the Americans shouted at once, and they left class. Professor Umbridge's mouth was wide open, making her even more toad like.

"No matter what those students say, you are all safe." Umbridge stated.

"No, we're really not." I said

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked Umbridge

"I said we're not safe"

"Yes you are. What on earth would want to attack you?"

"Maybe, hmm..." I started, tapping my thumb on my chin "Maybe Lord Voldemort!" There were a couple of gasps. Umbridge turned to the class

"You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned. I assure you, he hasn't"

"Yes, he did! I saw him, and I fought him!"

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor! My, I'm not sure if you even have any left. Now Mr. Potter, I want you to say this with me. _The Dark Lord is not back"_

"Yes he is!" I shouted

"Mr. Potter, come up here please" She said, her voice especially sweet. I went up. She scratched down a letter and put it in an envelope.

"Bring this to professor McGonagall please" She said. I grabbed the letter and stomped out the door. As I was heading to her office, I heard the familiar voices of Percy and Leo.

"I hate her, just HATE her"

"A complete moron, I know" I heard a pause.

"Hey Leo, grab the Stolls and the twins. I have a plan"

* * *

**Oooh, what's Percy's plan? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favouriters! I just need 4 more reviews to hit 100!**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy pov.

"Operation Locksmith: failed" Leo whispered in my ear. We couldn't have anyone else hearing. I sighed.

"Well, I'm done, I'll see you at class" I said, getting up and leaving breakfast. We skipped the rest of our classes yesterday, and only had a bit of dinner before heading to the common room to discuss our plan. I motioned for Leo to follow me. We got out of there pretty quick, but not quick enough to not hear Thalia's comment of 'Perseus Jackson, leaving a meal early? What has the world come to?" I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her before leaving the Great Hall. Leo and I headed up to the Gryffindor common room. No one was there

"The door was locked and charmed. The twin's magic wouldn't unlock it, and the Stolls couldn't even get through." I swore under my breath. Now how were we supposed the _thing_ into Umbridge's room?

"Any idea's how to get in?" I asked Leo. He shook his head. I frowned for a moment before my face lit up.

"Can't the twins teleport or something? What's it called, it starts with an 'A'... Aparation!" I exclaimed. Leo shook his head.

"Doesn't work in Hogwarts" He said, unable to keep a straight face while saying 'Hogwarts. I don't blame him. "Some spell to keep bad guys out" He finished. I cursed.

" I guess we'll need death breath then"

* * *

We met Nico after the first lesson (charms, which we ended up skipping anyways. Although according to Harry, it was one of the funner lessons, I needed time to think this through) in the hallways, and told him our plan. He smirked.

"Oh, that'll be fun. Of course I'm in! With her like that, she won't be doing any lessons for a week" he said "the only problem is, that if I shadow travel you, Leo's device will go all wonky, and it won't run right. You'll need a wizard to float it in from the outside"

"That's fine, Fred or George can send it up. All we need right now is your shadow travel" He smiled.

"Of course. Your pulling this when?"

"After lunch. We have a free period, and the Weasley's will skip." Nico nodded.

"See you then" He said, the turned and left. "Oh, and one little thing. I want spray paint involved" He said over his shoulder. I looked at Leo. His hand was pulling a black can out of his tool belt, and his face was smiling evilly.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but I wanted the prank to be a chapter of it's own, and I needed the set up. Also, a shout out to anyone that can guess what the prank is!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy pov

After lunch (and the first lesson), me and Leo, as well as The twins, the Stolls, and Nico met at one of the walls. Not just any of the ways, the one that held the window to Umbridge's office/where she slept. Earlier, I got Harry to tell me what her office was like, and once Nico got to the wall (more like shadow traveled to the wall and scared the Hades out of us) I told him

"Umm, very pink and fluffy, and lot of plates with cats painted on them" I summed up. Nico sighed

"Sorry Perce, there might not be any shadows to travel in" He joked. I smirked

Nico got up from against the wall he was leaning on and grabbed the Stolls. He shadow traveled away with them to the hallway just outside Umbridge's office. They were our watchmen. If Umbridge or Filch came, Connor would yell a very loud 'Travis, you idiot!' (our signal that Travis did not agree on) as a signal to get the Hades out of there. Once Nico and the Stolls were gone, I turned to Fred and George.

"Remember, only send up the package when I send the signal" I told George, no Fred, no George, no- you know what, one of them

"Right, what's the signal again?" One of the twins asked

"You'll know. Let's just say, things will get wet" I said. Leo snorted, and Nico appeared, once again, scaring the crap out of us.

"Let's go" He said, after taking a small nibble of ambrosia. Leo and I grabbed his hands. Before we left, I turned to the twins.

"Remember, when things get watery" I told them "And, oh yeah" I snapped my fingers and the air got cooler. Chiron taught me how to manipulate the mist before I was whisked away to Rome. "Nico made a some broomsticks appear, and we flew up through the window" I told them. I knew full well that the window was locked from the outside (we learned after Operation: window failed, and we lost almost two thirds of a pound of ambrosia after Leo fell from the window and broke is arm), but we couldn't have the twins knowing that we were demigods. Nico looked at me to make sure I was done, and I nodded. He tightened his grip on mine and Leo's hands, and I felt that sensation of freezing cold and wind going at a-lot-of-mile-an-hour hitting my body. Suddenly, we stumbled into Umbridge's office. Harry was right, there was a lot of pink fluffy stuff. It was pretty much all pink fluffy stuff. Nico kept us hidden in the shadow so we could make sure Umbridge wasn't there. She wasn't. I nodded at Nico, and he dispelled the shadows we were hiding in. I walked over to the window, and opened it. I swirled my hand, and a giant water ball appeared. I asked Leo once more if He remembered to put everything in the waterproof box, and he said yes. I flicked my wrist, and the ball went out the window and dropped to the ground. A huge splash noise and a loud yelp indicated that the twins got the signal. I waited a couple seconds and the box floated through the window I grabbed it, and words magically appeared

_Gee, thanks Percy_

_P.s. You might want to watch your food for the next while_

I snickered and showed Leo the box. He let out a very loud laugh, and I slapped him and told him to be quieter. I opened the box and smiled. I handed Nico the spray paint, I grabbed the skiving snackboxes, and then handed Leo the syringe filled with his tiny (and I mean tiny. These things were microscopic. They had to be for the plan to work) little microphones. We set to work.

Nico POV

Percy handed me the black spray paint (non-toxic, if you were wondering), and I set off for Umbridge's sleeping quarters. I covered every inch of pink in her closet and on her bed sheets. I painted her carpet, and cut off the shag with my sword. I spray painted a smiley face with x's for eyes on the wall, but I didn't touch the cat pictures. I couldn't harm any cat, not after meeting small bob. I went back into her office and turned every single pink feather quill black. I looked at one of them. The tip was different, way sharper. It's tip also glowed black._ No_ I thought _it couldn't be_. I remember Hades telling me something about these certain pens that were only used in the fields of punishment. I pocketed the quill. I would inspect it later.

Percy POV

I grabbed the skiving snackboxes and went around the room. Umbridge had small plates everywhere, stacked with all types of candy. I emptied those plates, and filled them with the candy from the snackboxes, then misted the candy to look like the original candy. From the information Leo's spy-copters (tiny little almost invisible camera's floated around Umbridge's office) the plate's automatically refilled what ever candy was currently on the plate and the surveillance showed that Umbridge ate from these little plates very often. The best part was, that unless Umbridge ate the whole candy, she wouldn't get cured.

Leo POV

I grabbed the syringe filled with the micro-microphones and went to find Umbridge's lipstick. I held the syringe of microphones up o the light, and looked at them very closely to make sure that none were damaged. None were. I grabbed all the lipstick I could find and put a bit of the liquid filled with microphones into each stick. I shook them all up and then made sure that the remote that turned them on/off was worked. It did. I put all the makeup away the same way I found it, and brought the empty syringe back to box. Percy put the empty snackboxes back into the box, and Nic-

"Travis, you idiot!" I heard Connor yell from outside. My eyes widened, and I grabbed the box. Nico gave the spray paint to Percy, and put a hand on both of our shoulders. We shadow traveled away just as the door knob turned. We landed on the twins. We all stood up.

"Mission: accomplished"

* * *

**Time skip to dinner**

Percy POV

Me, Leo, the twins, the Stolls, and Nico all sat together for dinner. I looked up at the staff table. I smiled. Umbridge wasn't there. We all started eating without her.

About halfway through dinner, she stormed in, holding a black (once pink) handkerchief to her nose. I guess she had some nosebleed nougat before dinner. I looked more closely at her face, and noticed she was wearing a thick layer of lipstick. Excellent.

"there has been a breach of security to my room" she screeched "and an act of vandalism committed. Whoever did this, should be informed that-" I smiled at Leo and he flipped the switch on the remote to 'on'

"The cow says moo" she finished

The hall was silent before it burst out laughing.

* * *

**Hey everyone! How'd you like the prank? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Also congrats to:**

Obsidian Composer

LivingFandoms12

The funky she-wolf 33415 (Btw, love you idea)

**Who all guessed a third of the plan. Also I forgot to respond some reviews last chapter (and the one before, and before, etc.)**

Haylee Jackson: yes, I'm sure you're 'dieting' to figure out Percy's plan. Next time, make sure you write the right word

to, like, 3 people: why yes, Will is a boy. I suggest you read BoO

somethingwitty: thanks for the review. Planning to do any other reviews, to the tune of a different song?

**Thanks o all my reviewers ****(Holy Hades, over 130 reviews!? You guys rock!)****, followers, and favouriters **

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry pov.

I woke up to Leo rolling in his sleep, making strange noises. Assuming he was having a nightmare, I stood up to wake him, but at a closer look, I realized he was smiling. And the more I listened, his strange noises were sounding a lot like snorts and giggles.

'cow says- coach hedge- dumbridge ' he murmured. I stifled a laugh, remembering last night. I had a sneaking suspicion that Leo and Percy were involved with this, and Fred and George probably were too. Maybe these death eaters weren't all that bad. Speaking of death eaters, I realized that this was my chance. I snuck up by Percy's bed and his arm was hanging off his bed. He was snoring loudly, not even close to being awake. _Perfect_ I thought. I snuck a little closer and pulled up the sleeve just a tad. I saw an unmistakable flash of black and four letters that I couldn't clearly see before Percy whirled around and grabbed my arm with his other hand. He was now standing up and looked like he was going to deliver a powerful kick to my face before he even opened his eyes.

"Oh, it's you Harry. Sorry, I- wait, what are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"I-, uh, something of mine, erm, rolled under your bed, and I must have hit your arm while going to get it" I lied quickly. I shoved my arm under his bed and patted around so my lie seemed somewhat believable. I laughed nervously

"Oh, uh, not there. It must have rolled past" Percy slowly nodded and rolled back into his covers. I let out a breath I didn't even realized I was holding in.

"Bloody hell Harry, up already?" Ron whisper-yelled to me. I fixed my glasses that fell off during the confusion and looked at my clock. It was just after five.

"Ron, I need to tell you something. Meet me in the common room in two minutes" I told him. He mumbled something under his breath, sat up, and stretched. I grabbed my wand and headed downstairs. Ron fumbled for his wand and headed down after me. When I reached the common room, I was surprised to see Hermione was down there too, immersed in_ Hogwarts:a History. _I sat down on one of the plush chairs and started

"He's not a death eater" I told them bluntly

"What?" asked Ron "what do you mean? You say the tattoo, you said it yourself"

"It's not like any death eater tattoo I've seen before" I said "I saw it this morning. All the death eaters I saw when Cedric got killed had the dark mark. Percy's had some letters and a weird fork-like thing. That's all I saw before he realized I was checking out his tattoo"

"Well, he might be disguising it" suggested Hermione

"Well why not disguise the whole thing?" asked Ron

"It's probably cursed. Maybe it has to stay, but the form can be changed. But maybe you're right, Harry. Maybe they're not death eaters" said Hermione. Ron nodded

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I said "to ask him" I finished, at the same time Hermione said "to go to the library". I looked at her.

"We can't ask him straight on, now can we" said Hermione

"Oh, right. Well can't you make some of that truth stuff?" I asked her

"Veritaserum? It's very advanced Harry. Plus, it would take nearly a month to make" Hermione told me

"You made a Polyjuice potion in second year" Ron pointed out. Hermione sighed

"Well, I guess I could try. But I'll look around for better solution first" she said. I nodded.

"Well, I'll be in the library if you need me"

* * *

"So Percy, what's with the tattoo?" I asked Percy at breakfast. He glanced at Annabeth

"Oh, nothing" he said. I raised an eyebrow

"Can I see it?"

"I'd rather you didn't"

"We know you have the dark mark, and that you're a death eater, you know. No use trying to hide it anymore" said Hermione in a confronting voice. Percy looked at her weirdly and then burst out laughing

"Oh, death eater, never gets old. I don't think Thantos would let anyone eat him." He said, still snickering. "I'm not a death eater, by the way" he added when he saw the looks on our faces

"Prove it!" exclaimed Hermione. He rolled his eyes, then stuck out his arm and pulled up his sleeve. It definitely wasn't the dark mark. It was the letters SPQR with a little fork like thing and one line

"What's that?" I asked

"Some school thing" he answered vaguely

"Oh really?" asked Hermione "What kind of school gives their students tattoos?"

"Mine" said Percy. He looked at Annabeth and said something in a weird language that defiantly wasn't English, and she nodded "Well, there are 12 divisions in our school, sort of like your houses-"

"Twelve?" cut in Hermione "Why so many?"

"I don't know" he answered "But anyway, there are 12, uh, houses I guess, and each house has a, erm, prefect. Actually, sometimes two, but not usually. Only the prefects get tattoos, with the school's motto" he pointed to the four letters "their 'house' symbol" he pointed to the fork "and the amount of years they've been a... prefect" He said, pausing a bit at the end. "I'm part of the Poseidon..." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him "...elia, yeah the Poseidonelia house"

"Do you have a house motto?" asked Hermione. Percy gave a worried look at Annabeth, who also had a surprised look, as if not expecting this question. Annabeth shrugged.

"Uhhh... Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better down where it's wetter? Take it from me?" he said questionably "yeah, the Poseidonelia cab-er, house is big about water magic. That's what we advance in" He finished

"What about you Annabeth?" asked Hermione turning to Annabeth. "What's your tattoo?"

"I don't have one." She said

"What! but you're so leader-ish" Ron exclaimed, joining into the conversation after he finished stuffing himself.

"I turned down the offer" said Annabeth "but I'm still part if the Athenian house" That house sounded a lot more believable than the Poseidonelia. Percy turned to talk to Annabeth again, and while he was facing her, I saw the Weasley twins sneak up behind him and put some sort of powder in his food. They snickered to each other and started sneaking away

"I know you put something in my food, and I don't plan on eating it anymore" Percy said, not even turning around to look at the twins. They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Dammit, I wanted to see his face go numb" said one of the twins

"Rule number one of pranking guys, never admit to the crime" said Travis, who just appeared with his brother Connor, who was tutting and shaking his head. I heard someone cleared their throat (an actual throat clearing, not the ugly little 'hem, hem' s Umbridge gives) and I looked up. Dumbledore was at the podium in front of the high table. He cleared his throat again.

"I would like to announce, on behalf of Professor Umbridge, that all defence against the dark arts classes are cancelled today, the cause being her, ah, speaking difficulty" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo and Percy high fiving, the twins high fiving, and the twin-like brothers high fiving. They obviously had something to do with it. I saw that Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face. Apparently he didn't like her too much either.

* * *

After transfiguration, in which we were supposed to vanish a snail which we were given (a feat even Hermione found challenging), we ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallways.

"Potter, Weasel, and the mudblood" he said, with a wide smirk on his face "Hanging out with those _Americans_?" he said the last word like it was the worst thing he could think of "Didn't think you'd stoop so low as to befriend foreigners. I bet they can hardly do anything" The Americans, who were laughing and joking behind us, stopped in their tracks.

"What did you say?" Percy asked in a soft voice

"I said that I bet you can't even do any magic. It's true and you know it" replied Malfoy with a laugh

"Let's see the magic you can do. We will be able to one up it" Percy said, confidently. Malfoy smirked and waved his wand

"Aguamenti" he said. A fresh stream of water spurted out of his wand. Percy smirked

"How pathetic, that you need a wand to do that." Said Percy. He waved his hand and water appeared out of nowhere. He spun his hand around and it turned into a ball. He made a fist and pushed it forward and the ball moved over Malfoy's head. He splayed out his fingers, and the water exploded over Malfoy's head. The Americans staggered away in laughter, with Annabeth scolding Percy in another language, but even she could not contain her smile. Ron, Hermione, and I were standing there in shock. Once Malfoy quit spluttering, he yelled after them-

"My father will hear about this!" He yelled. Thalia, who appeared with Nico right before Malfoy got soaked, turned around and called-

"In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, we don't really care!." And with that, they left, joking and laughing like before.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, I had no idea what to write. So, how'd you like my first Malfoy fight? Don't worry, there's plenty more to come! Thanks to all my reviewer, followers and favouriters!**

**:) **


	15. Chapter 15

Harry pov.

The next week was pretty eventful:

Umbridge had everything in her office inspected, and she found that her lipstick and candy had been sabotaged. She threw them out and got new candy and lipstick. Fred, George, Leo, Percy, Travis and Connor seemed very disappointed. After that, it didn't take Umbridge long to figure out it was them, and they all got detentions at 8 o'clock for the next week (I heard Leo had to re-schedule with her because he already had one at the same time with Mcgonagall).

Malfoy got sent to the hospital wing after he, Crabbe, and Goyle tried to gang up on him 3 to 1. Apparently they disarmed him and made sure no water was nearby, although they didn't expect him to be such a good fist fighter. Malfoy sent Crabbe and Goyle on him, but he ducked, and they knocked themselves out against the wall. Then he dodged all spells Malfoy sent at him and sent him to the hospital wing with a broken nose, some nasty bruises, and half conscious.

My usual detention with Umbridge changed. Normally she had me scrubbing graffiti from her walls and washing the black spray paint off her clothes without magic. Now that she had recovered some 'stolen property' from Nico, she had me writing 'I must not tell lies' with her special pen that slashed open the back of my hands and left faint white scars.

But the most interesting thing that happened that week was when Percy nearly drowned half the school.

_***3 days ago***_

Leo pov. **(a/n Leo is a tad serious, but I realized that once I was done the chapter, so just be a pickle and dill with it)**

I woke up when the gentle pattering of the rain against the window turned to rock hard hail the size of golf balls. I looked at the bed two over to my left, and saw Percy twitching, and muttering slightly.

_Oh Crap_

I looked outside a window and it looked as though Hogwarts was built on an ocean. Water went up to at least the second floor, and the waves were almost reaching the top of the Great Hall. A hurricane was starting to form

"Jason, Jason wake up" I whispered urgently to him, one bed beside me. He didn't move. I grabbed a fire poker from my tool belt and, while trying to stay as far away from him as possible, gave him a hard poke. He shot up.

"WHAT THE PLUTO, REPAIR BOY?!" he whisper yelled at me, the smell of ozone filled the air. He grabbed the metal fire poker and, while I was still holding onto it, sent a high voltage of electricity down it. I made a strange noise, unknown to Leo-kind, and let go of the poker. I franticly pointed to Percy, eager to get the attention of an angry Jason away from me. He looked over.

"styx" He muttered quietly "oh styx". He jumped out of bed, and raced down the stairs, calling back at me to wake up Frank and the Stolls. But it was unnecessary for me to wake up Frank and the Stolls, because at that moment, the windows gave way, and everyone (except Percy- so unfair) was showered in huge blocks of hail. I made eye contact with Frank and motioned my head towards Percy before sprinting down the stairs like Jason. When I reached the common room, Jason was at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the girls dorms, looking very confused.

"Need lessons on how to go up stairs?" I half yelled at him "Move!". Jason blinked then backed up a few steps. He sprinted through the doorway. He caught two steps, skipping a couple in between, before they melded together into a giant slide. He took a leap on the last step he caught, and grabbed the edge of an un-even brick on the wall before he slid back down. He pulled himself up, and I heard him yelling for Annabeth. Soon after, Annabeth and Jason came sliding down. Annabeth raced up the stairs to our dorms

"Annabeth wait, the st-" Jason started, but Annabeth had reached the top without the stairs transforming.

"Oh, that's so unfair" I told Jason. He shot a look at me. Okay, apparently not the time.

_"Would all students please report to the Great Hall immediately" _the booming voice of McGonagall out of nowhere _"A stairway will be temporarily made from each common room directly to the Great Hall". _At that exact moment, a new doorway appearedand steps started carving themselves out. Gryffindors started coming out of their dorms, and the wave of sleepy, yet scared people started pushing me towards the doorframe. I saw Hazel, Piper, the Stolls and Frank come out of their dorms. Nico suddenly materialized beside me.

"Had to get out of there before the ceiling gave way and the entire lake came crashing down on us" he said. I stifled a laugh, imagining a soaking wet Thalia, as she wasn't with Nico.

Nico continued "So, who is it? Is Poseidon getting emotional or is Percy having a nightmare?"

"Percy" Jason said, fighting the crowd to stay with us "Although I wouldn't be surprised if uncle P was helping. You know how he gets when Percy's in trouble" I shuddered. When he learned that Percy was in Tartarus, he let out a hurricane that nearly destroyed Hawaii. It probably would have if he wasn't having the whole Greek/Roman split personality problem.

Piper, Hazel, Frank and the Stolls finally joined us and we made our way down the new staircase. We didn't wait for Percy and Annabeth. They would probably take a while, and now that Annabeth was with Percy, there was probably a storm-protection bubble around the tower.

The new staircase was strange. Like many staircases in the school, it had a vanishing step, which of course, Neville got stuck in. There was a spot where you had to drop about five feet and another spot where you had to army crawl between Umbridge's (shudder shudder) office on the second floor and the Charms classroom on the third floor. There was a long section where you had to flatten yourself out and shimmy in between two walls. There was a spot that was half flooded and there were only some slippery steps showing **(a/n try saying that 10 times fast)** above water that you had to jump to, which many students overshot, fell off, or got pushed off (I didn't push Connor in, what are you talking about). Well, my point is, many people got soaked in that section of the staircase.

When we finally made it to the Great Hall, half of Gryffindor was sopping wet. Ravenclaw wasn't much better. Slytherin soon came in, and from their looks, it looked like the lake DID fall on them. An angry looking Thalia passed us muttering something about killing Nico, who appeared to have shadow traveled to the other end of the hall to avoid her. The Hufflepuffs came in, looking not only very grumpy, but also as if they had been attacked by a mud monster. Dumbledore appeared at the podium and all the talk hushed down.

"Are all students here?" he asked. A chant of yes's and uh'hu rang around the hall. _Nope _I thought _not Percy and Annabeth._ I looked up again. Umbridge looked like she was going to cut in, but Dumbledore continued

"Excellent. Because of this unfortunately large storm I request that, until the storm dies down, all students remain in the Great Hall, where stronger, more concentrated shields may be put up. I also request that all students have a bubble-head charm on at all times, in case the windows were to break. If you are unable to perform the charm, please ask and older student. Thank you, and goodnight" Dumbledore waved his wand and rows of 4 different coloured sleeping bags appeared where the tables usually are. Red for Gryffindor, Yellow for Hufflepuff (tehehe, Hufflepuff), Blue for Ravenclaw (why the hades was their symbol this chicken like eagle bird? Why wasn't it, oh I don't know, a raven?), and Green for Slytherin. When Dumbledore finished, everyone went over to grab a sleeping bag of their respective colour, then most people dragged it across the hall to either be with friends, or to be near the fireplaces that just appeared.

I looked outside the window and noticed that the storm was starting to die down. The waves weren't as high, and the hurricane that was forming disappeared. _Well, Percy's awake _I thought. A few minutes later, Percy and Annabeth hobbled out of the Gryffindor staircase, arms around each other

_gaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww _I thought to myself, before I noticed that Percy had dark circles the size of shopping bags under his eyes (okay, maybe not shopping bags, but you get my point)

"Hey guys" Percy said, nervously scratching the back of his head "sorry 'bout the storm" He waved his hand and all the water bounced off us

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed, coming over with Harry and Hermione "Do that to us, won't you"' Hermione slapped Ron's arm and Percy smiled. He waved his hand and the water slid right off them.

"Why should you be sorry about the storm?" Hermione asked "It's just nature, we just have to wait for it to die down" Or wait for Percy to get exhausted.

"Hermione, remember how I said I'm good with water magic?" she nodded "Well, a few months ago, Annabeth and I were...er, captured. We were, uhhh, tortured, I guess you could say, and we still get nightmares about it. So whenever I get a nightmare about it, my pow-magic tends to spiral out of control. That's what caused the storm" the golden trio nodded, looking impressed

"What's that I hear, wee little Jackson is getting n-ni-nightmares" Malfoy said, strutting over, and putting on his best scared face and stutter when saying 'nightmare'

"Hello, Malfoy" Percy said cheerfully "you seemed to like your trip to the hospital wing. And this time, it could be hours, maybe even days before you could get treated" Malfoy's smile faltered, and and started backing away. We all smirked.

"So guys, want to have some fun?" Percy said. And so, we spent the rest of the night watching Percy bring balls of water to the windows, then dropping them down on people we hate. Mainly Umbridge, Malfoy, Filch, we even got mrs. Norris once or twice.

It was fun

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I had like 2 projects due and so much homework. Now, onto reviews:**

**to everyone that wants me to update (so, pretty much all of you): here you go :)**

**to guest and other guest: thank you :)**

**to WitchOfTheOriginals: technically I do take a writing class, but it's kind of mandatory in my school**

**to everyone that reviewed, followed, or favourited: thanks :)**

**:) **(how many smiley faces have I done already?)


End file.
